


Daisy

by Grattsfan



Category: NWSL - Fandom, National Women's Soccer League - Fandom, US Women's Soccer National Team - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team, Washington Spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: Rose Lavelle returns home to Cincinnati after completing her season with the Washington Spirit of the National Women's Soccer League (NWSL) to an empty house and broken heart after having had to make the extremely tough decision to put her beloved English Bulldog, Wilma Jean Wrinkles to sleep 6 months previous. Sitting on the couch in her parent's house one afternoon, she is scanning through social media when she comes upon a picture that will forever change her life.
Relationships: Rose Lavelle/Original Character
Comments: 30
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Rose Lavelle sits in a hotel room in Houston, Texas talking on the phone with her Mom, tears rolling down her face. 

"There has to be more they can do for her Mom, there just has to be." 

"I'm sorry, Rose, she's in pain and Dr. Mackie informed me that there is a strong possibility that she won't survive the surgery. He's left the decision with us, but the recommendation is to have her euthanized so that she is no longer suffering." 

"But, I won't get to say goodbye to or tell her how much I love her." 

"Rose, dear, she knows that you love her and always will; it's time to end her suffering and let her chase leaves pain free."

"Can you put the phone beside her, so I can talk to her, please?" 

"Of course." 

_"Wilma Jean, I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I just want you to know that I'm really going to miss you; you are my best friend, the best dog ever and I love you."_

"Mom, are you there?"

"Yes, Rose." 

"Did she hear me?" 

"I put the phone right up to her ear." 

"Mom, what's going to happen with her afterward?" 

"I've already spoken with Dr. Mackie about having her cremated so that we can bury her in the backyard and don't worry he assured me that they won't take her collar and name tag, they are yours to do with as you choose." 

"Okay, give her a hug and kiss for me." Rose drops to the floor in full-blown tears as she hangs up on her Mom and tries to come to terms with the fact that very soon Wilma Jean Wrinkles, her English Bulldog, best friend and confidant of the past 10 years will be taking her last breaths and she won't be there to hold her paw as she goes to sleep for the final time. 

The hotel room door opens and her roommate for the trip, Mal Pugh walks in talking on her phone; see Rose curled up in a ball on the floor crying, Rose quickly ends the call and runs over to her to try and find out what's led to one of her best friends ending up in this state.

Mal holds her, "Rose, you gotta talk, what's going on? Do I need to get or call someone?" 

"Wilma Jean" Rose struggles to even get the name out through her tears.

"What about Wilma Jean?" 

"She's gone." 

"What do you mean gone? As in lost or escaped or ... oh, no, I'm so sorry, Rose." 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose walks into the kitchen where her Mom is getting a drink. 

"Mom, can we talk?" 

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?" 

"Wilma Jean." 

"Ohh. What about her?" 

"I miss her." 

"I know, your father and I do as well; it's just not the same around here without her snorting, snoring and farting."

Rose giggles, thinking about Wilma's tendency to snore louder than her father. 

"Mom, I was looking online earlier and I found an advertisement from and AKC recognized breeder of Bulldogs in Columbus and um, let me show you what I found." 

"She's adorable, but are you sure that you're ready to take on a new puppy?" 

"Yeah, I know I can't ever replace Wilma, but I'm ready to move forward now and I'm sure this beautiful little girl will help with the healing process." 

"Okay, then make the call and let's see about going to see her." 

"Will Dad be okay with it?" 

"Your father is a pushover when it comes to animals, he'll be fine with it." 

Rose leaves the kitchen and heads to her room, taking a few breaths in an attempt to quash her nerves about calling about the puppy, before finally typing in the numbers and hitting the green button. 

Ring, ring, ring ...

"Hello?" A woman's voice answers sounding out of breath.

"Hi, I was calling about the Bulldog puppies you have for sale." 

"Oh, right, so there are two left, a boy and a girl. Which one are you interested in?" 

"The girl, she's beautiful." 

"She is, isn't she? I really don't want to let her go, but I have enough bitches right now." Rose snickers at her use of the word. 

"Would it be possible to set up a time to come and see her?" 

"Are you available tomorrow morning? I'm heading out of town in the afternoon for a show this weekend and I'd prefer that my husband not show the puppies when I'm not around to answer any questions." 

"Would 11:00 work? or is that too late? I live in Cincinnati, so it's a bit of a drive to get there." 

"11:00 would be fine, I look forward to meeting you ..." 

"Oh, sorry, my name is Rose, like the flower." 

"Do you need the address, Rose?" 

"Is it the same one listed on the website?" 

"Yes." 

"Perfect, then I'll see you tomorrow." 

"See you tomorrow."

Rose hangs up her phone and a big smile creeps across her face. She walks back out and informs her Mom that they can see the puppy tomorrow at 11. 

"Hey Mom, I'm going to go for a drive to clear my head; do you need me to pick up anything?" 

Janet Lavelle shakes her head, "Go and enjoy your drive." 

Rose collects her keys, purse and phone before heading out to her car. After putting on her seatbelt she sits there and tries to determine where she wants to head, finally deciding to head towards the local coffee spot. 

After collecting her drink, she returns to her car and decides to make a phone call

Ring, ring

"S'up, Rosey?" 

"Hey, Mal, how are things in ATL?" 

"Good, been hanging with KO and Sonny and get our workouts in. How about you, what's happening on the homefront?" 

"I'm going to look at a puppy tomorrow morning with my Mom." 

"Really? That's awesome! But are you ready for that? I mean, I know how much losing Wilma Jean affected you." 

"Wilma was an amazing dog and I miss her so much, but there is a big hole in my life without her being around and I think it's time to see if I can find a way to fill it or at least a portion of it." 

"You know that big hole you're experiencing could also be the result of not having anyone to share you life and or bed with." 

"Mal, you and I both know that I'm always going to be seen as the goofy sidekick or Casper the soccer-playing ghost."

She hears Mal start laughing, "You really are pale in comparison to everyone else though. Anyways, why don't you try an app or something while you're home, you always tell me that things happen for a reason and that timing is everything, so perhaps now is the time for little Rosey to get laid." 

"It's times like this why I really question why we're friends, Pugh." 

"You love me Rosey, admit it!"

"I do, have fun with Dansby and for the love of God use protection; one of you is enough to deal with." 

"Don't worry we do, send me pics of your new addition I can't wait to see my new niece or nephew." 

"Niece. Bye Mal." 

"Bye Rose."

Rose heads back home and spends the remainder of the day chilling and watching movies until supper, then she chats with her parents, helps with the dishes and sits down to watch some evening shows with them, before finally calling a night. 

The next morning once her alarm sounds she gets up and goes for a short run before returning home and getting ready for the trip to Columbus. 

"Mom, we need to hit the bank up at the opening, so can you please get your butt moving!"

"Hush or you're wake up everyone else."

"They should be up, it's a beautiful day out." 

"Nice to see you in such a good mood, but can you tone it down a little until I get some caffeine in me?" 

"Fine. I'll be outside." 

Rose walks around the house and into the backyard where she sees the stone that marks that her beloved bulldog is buried under. 

"I miss you my wittle wrinkle qween. I hope you know that no dog will ever replace you in my heart, no matter what you'll always hold a place there. Love you, Wilma Jean Wrinkles Lavelle." 

Rose wipes the tears away from her eyes as she walks back towards the car and climbs in the passenger seat while she waits for her Mom. 

Her Mom climbs in the car with her coffee mug, "Ready?" 

Rose smiles and nods and her Mom as if knowing what she is thinking and feeling at the moment reaches over and hugs her. 

"Thanks, Mom. I needed that."

"So bank first and then we're on our way, you have the address in your GPS, right?" 

"Yes, Mom." 

"Okay, Mom slow down according to the GPS the driveway should be up here on the right."

They turn down a long windy driveway and come upon a house with several large outbuildings. As they drive closer to them a large German Shephard blocks their path and begins barking at the car. 

Janet stops the car and puts it into park as the dog continues to bark at them. They notice a woman approach and call the dog, who promptly runs over to her side and walks with her towards the vehicle.

Janet rolls down her window as the woman gets closer.

"You can get out now." 

They get out of the car and the dog sniffs them, "Go lay down, Thor." The dog looks at her as if wanting to disobey before slowly walking over to and laying down on a bed on the step. 

"Don't mind, Thor, he's a good watchdog; so you must be Rose?" 

Rose nods, "I'm Rose and this is my Mom, Janet." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terra. So, I know you are here to look at the puppies, but first I want to walk you through the adoption process. My kennel is AKC recognized and registered and the parents of the puppies are both documented champions, the reason I am choosing to sell these two is that they don't meet the standard for the breed and thus aren't show worthy, however, they are still pedigreed. They have had their first check-up and shots and it will be a part of our agreement that once they are of age they will be sterilized at your own expense, do you understand? and do you have any questions?"

"No, that all seems reasonable and we already have our own vet, so we can assure you that everything will be looked after including sterilization." 

"Also, as I already stated the parents are both documented and the puppies will be registered; this is our fourth little of the year and in the past, we have named all our puppies based on the corresponding letter of the alphabet, which in this case would be the letter d. It isn't necessary that you refer to them by their registered name, but for documentation purposes, it makes it easier for us. So, now that I've bored you with my spiel, would you like to see her?" 

"Yes, please!" 

"Alright, follow me." 

They follow Terra inside one of the buildings and she shows them where the puppies are running and playing with each other. 

"Oh my God, they're even more adorable in person. Is it okay if I play with them?" 

Terra nods and Rose makes her way over and sits down near the puppies, letting them climb all over and lick her. 

Janet and Terra watch on as Rose smiles and laughs while being surrounded by the playful puppies. 

"We had to have our bulldog Wilma Jean euthanized a little over 6 months ago and Rose was absolutely devastated by it, it's so nice to see her smiling again." 

"How long did you have your bulldog for?" 

"10 years." 

"The average bulldog's lifespan is 8 years." 

"Wilma Jean had the best of everything as will this puppy, she will be surrounded by love."

Terra watches as Rose holds the female puppy and laughs as she licks her face. 

"I usually require prospective adopters to clear a background check before allowing the puppies to go home with them, but I'm heading out of town this weekend and I have a good feeling about this match. How about we fill out the paperwork and sort out the money and let Rose play with the pups, they seem to be enjoying her company." 

"What's going to happen to the other puppy, I feel bad taking away his sister and playmate."

"He will be fine. A couple was here earlier to look at him, they are coming back on Monday with their daughter; they put a deposit on him, so I'm certain he will have a new family very soon."

Janet follows Terra to the office area of the building, fills out the paperwork with the exception of the name and after going through Rose's purse finds the envelope with the certified cheque from the bank. 

They return and find Rose talking to the puppies. 

"What do you think, are we bringing home a puppy today?" 

Rose smiles at her Mom and nods, "She's perfect, Mom."

"Alright then, you have a big decision to make." 

"What's that?" 

"She needs a name before we leave here." 

"Terra, you said the name had to start with a d, correct?" Terra nods, "Yes."

"I think I have the perfect name for her then, Daisy Mae Lavelle. What do you think, Mom?" 

"I like it, Daisy Mae, welcome to our family." 


	3. Chapter 3

After stopping at the local pet store and choosing a new purple collar and leash emblazoned appropriately enough with daisies, Rose also pays to have Daisy registered in the city and then for her own customized name tag. 

The process takes a lot longer than necessary as it seems as though every few feet they are stopped so that people can get a better look at the puppy. 

By the time they arrive home, Daisy is out cold on Rose's lap and she can't resist snapping a few pictures of the tuckered out pooch. 

As she carries in the new addition to the Lavelle family, her father, Marty and younger sister Mary come out of the woodwork to see the puppy. 

"Oh my god, she's so cute! Has she made her Instagram debut yet? Wait are we creating an account for her like Wilma Jean had?" 

"Mary, slow down and be quiet or else you're going to wake her and I don't know about Instagram or creating an account for her; I've only just got her and would like to keep her to ourselves for a little while first before deciding on anything, okay?" 

"What's her name?" 

"Daisy Mae." 

"As in Daisy Mae from Animal Crossing?" 

"Oh crap! I'm never going to hear the end of it from the girls about naming her after the turnip lady; I just thought the name was cute and suited her."

"I like the name Rose, I'm only playing with you."

Over the next few weeks, Daisy makes her way into the hearts of all of the members of the Lavelle family including Rose and after being bombarded with requests from followers on Instagram, they give Daisy Mae her own account and post daily pictures of the puppy's adventures and many outfit choices. 

It soon comes time for Daisy to be spayed in accordance with the contract they signed with Terra and they set up an appointment for it to be completed.

On the morning of the procedure, Janet drops the newest Lavelle off at the clinic and is informed that they will receive a call when the surgery is complete and informed then as to when she can be picked up.

She also takes the time to catch up with Linda the receptionist and finds out everything she can about the newest Veterinarian on staff, Dr. Keller, including her current relationship status and background. 

Later that afternoon Rose after returning from a training session answers the phone call and is given the good news that Daisy is awake, that the surgery was a complete success and that she will be ready for pick up in a few hours. Rose thanks the receptionist for the call and then gives everyone a status update. 

With her Mom busy making supper and her Dad still at work, Rose asks Mary to come along with her to pick up Daisy knowing that their pup will still be drowsy from surgery and need to be held for the ride home.

After arriving they speak with the receptionist and let her know that they are there to pick up Daisy Mae Lavelle. 

Linda smiles at them, "I'll let Dr. Keller know that you're here; she just wants to go over the discharge instructions with you. You can have a seat over there and she'll be with you soon."

"Thank you." 

The sisters sit down and Rose turns to Mary, "Who's Dr. Keller? I thought our vet's name was Dr. Mackie?" 

Mary laughs, "It is, Dr. Keller just recently joined the practice; the older Vet, Dr. Barron finally decided to retire."

"About time, I swear he was so old that he didn't know the difference between a cat and a dog anymore." 

A voice speaks up, "My Grandfather may have his moments of senility, but he is still one of the best veterinarians the State of Ohio has ever seen or will ever see." 

Rose and Mary look at each other before turning to look at where the voice came from. 

When Rose sees the flaming Red hair pulled up in a ponytail and piercing green eyes looking down on her, she momentarily forgets to breathe. 

"Rose? Earth to Rose? Hello, anyone home?" 

Rose looks at Mary who is now standing beside the woman, presumably Dr. Keller and calling to her, "What did you say?" 

"I asked if you were coming." 

"Oh, right, sorry I must have spaced out for a minute." 

Mary smirks, "Uh-huh."

They follow the Vet into a room and sit while she collects Daisy for them. The door opens and she comes in with a very slow-moving bulldog walking behind her.

"Daisy!" Both Lavelle girls go down on the knees to greet her and give her some loving. 

Dr. Keller shows them the incision and tells them how to clean the area and also any signs of possible infection to look out for.

"Do you have any questions?" 

Mary noticing the way that Rose is looking over and watching the Vet's every move, smiles, "So, Dr. Keller where are you from?" 

She smiles as she responds to Mary's question, "Baltimore and to answer your next question, Cornell University and UC Davis. Now, if you don't have any other questions pertaining to Daisy or her care, I have another patient waiting. Linda will have all the papers you need at the front desk."

"Thank you, Dr. Keller." 

It's not lost on either of the Lavelle girls how the Vet smiles at them before reaches down to give Daisy one last pet and leaving the room. 

"You should probably wipe the drool away before we head back out to the lobby, Rose." 

Rose wipes at her face and Mary laughs, "I actually meant Daisy's drool but you just answered the question of whether or not you like the new Vet." 

"You saw here right? Tell me she isn't the most beautiful woman you've ever seen." 

"And you don't stand a chance with her, in case you didn't notice she was wearing a ring on that finger." 

"Yeah, I saw it." Rose instantly stops smiling. 

Mary wraps her arm around her older sister, "Come on, we should get home now and ensure that Daisy relaxes after her surgery as the Doctor suggested." 

They stop at the desk to pay for everything and collect the aftercare papers, before heading out to the car and making the drive home. 

Once home they make sure that Daisy is made comfortable before sitting down for supper as a family. 

"So, what was your impression of Dr. Keller, Rose?" 

Janet Lavelle looks towards Rose as she asks the question. 

"She seemed very nice and umm, educated." 

"What else?" 

"Rose has a crush on Dr. Keller." 

Janet and Marty laugh at their daughter blushing in response to her sister's comment while Rose reaches over to smack Mary's arm, "They didn't need to know that." 

"She is something else I met her earlier when I dropped Daisy off. Definitely, a big change from her Grandfather in terms of looks and attitude." 

They both nod in agreement. 

"You know, Linda told me that she's currently living with her Grandparents and hasn't made many friends since moving here to join the practice; perhaps you could call and invite her out for a coffee, Rose." 

"Mom, she was wearing a ring and I'm that sure someone who looks like that would never be interested in someone like me."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Rose. Linda has known Ana since she was a teenager and said she wasn't aware that she was seeing anyone or in a relationship for that matter. It sounds like she spends most of her time at the practice."

"Her name is Ana?"

"Actually, it's Anastasia Elynora Lilie Keller Barron."

"Wow and I thought Rosemary was a mouthful."

"Linda isn't sure exactly where the name came from because Dr. Barron was always rather tight-lipped about his family background and his life before forming the practice." 

"Well, I think that perhaps Rose should ask her." 

"And how exactly do you figure I'm going to do that? And why are we talking about me asking her out anyways?" 

"For starters, you had to pick your jaw up off the floor when you saw her and you couldn't stop watching her every movement while we were in the room with her. Rose, we all know you haven't exactly had the best luck with dating or relationships in the past but perhaps it's a good time to take a leap of faith, after all, you already know she likes dogs and maybe if nothing else you'll end up friends."

"But, I don't even know if she would be interested in me or going out with me and I can't exactly go up to her and ask if she likes women." 

"She does. Linda told me that she came out to her family while in University, she apparently brought her girlfriend at the time home during a break and informed them." 

"Oh, okay, well that still doesn't help me unless perhaps Linda to get her to go out with me." 

Mary produces the card and receipt from the visit and flips it over, "She wrote her cell number on the back of the card - perhaps you could start by messaging her a simple thank you for taking such good care of Daisy today."

Rose looks at the eyes all on her, "Will that make all of you happy and leave me alone if I send her a message?" 

Her Mom, Dad and sister all smile and nod. 

Rose takes the card, "Fine, I'll be in my room. Can one of you make sure that Daisy is taken out to go pee in a little bit, you'll have to carry her up and down the stairs." 

Heading into her room, Rose shuts the door behind her before sitting down on her unmade bed. 

She stares at the card before setting it down in front of her and tapping in the number on her phone and selecting a new message. 

New Message

Unknown Number: Hey, Dr. Keller, it's Rose Lavelle, you performed an operation on my bulldog Daisy Mae earlier today and I just wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of her and also to apologize for insulting your Grandfather. 

Unknown Number: You are welcome, Rose and thank you for apologizing even though it wasn't necessary. How is Daisy Mae doing?

Rose Lavelle: She seems to be doing well, had some water and has been resting. 

Dr. Keller: Good, please let me know if you have any concerns. 

Rose Lavelle: Thank you, I will. I was wondering if perhaps, maybe I could buy you a coffee sometime, if not then it's okay; I'll understand.

Rose stares at the screen and sees the dots on the screen, she gets nervous the longer it takes for a response to come through and hopes that she didn't alienate the Vet off the start. 

Dr. Keller: I would like that. Could you meet me at Kitty's Coffee, tomorrow at 8 am?

Rose drops her phone on the floor seeing what is written. She bends down to pick up the phone and re-reads what on the screen to make sure she read it correctly the first time. 

Rose Lavelle: I can do that, look forward to it.

Dr. Keller: :-) See you then.

Rose sets the phone down and screams out, "Oh my God!" and dances around her room, drawing the attention of her Mom and sister, who come running in and watch on and laugh at her actions. 

"Just for future purposes, is that a happy dance? or an I just saw a spider dance? Either way, we need to work on your moves, Sis." 

"Happy. She said yes to meeting up for a coffee tomorrow morning." 

Mary walks over to her sister's closet and starts pulling out stuff. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Helping you choose the perfect outfit for your date." 

"I have a date, oh my God, I have a date! What do I do? What do I say?" 

"Just be yourself, Rose." Mary shakes her head at her Mom's advice. "No! Don't be yourself! We don't need clumsy or awkward Casper making an appearance and embarrassing you in front of the hot Doc. You need to be chill like me." 

"Chill, right, and how exactly do I act chill around as you called her the hot Doc?"

"Oh, boy, it's going to be a long night." 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Rose makes the short drive to the coffee spot and looking around doesn't see Ana inside so she waits outside for her and soon a car pulls to a stop across the street and the woman she has been waiting for steps out and greets her with a smile. 

"Good morning, Rose." 

"Morning, my Mom told me that your name is Ana, is it okay if I call you that rather than Dr. Keller?" 

She hears a laugh, "Of course it's okay, I'm only Dr. Keller at the practice, Ana outside of it." 

"Good to know. So, what can I get you? It's on me today." 

"I'm just a regular drip kinda girl, never got into the whole fancy coffee thing." 

"Do you want anything to eat? I'm going to grab a pastry even though it's not technically on my diet, don't tell my trainer." 

Ana laughs, "A pastry would be good, how about I grab us a table, while you order?" 

"That sounds good." 

After Rose places their order and pays for it, she comes and places the dishes with the pastries on the table while waiting for their coffees to be made. 

"Rose, can I ask what prompted you to ask me for coffee?" 

"In all honesty, when I saw you yesterday, you took my breath away and that's never happened before." 

Ana laughs, "That's really sweet." 

"It was my parents and mostly my sister, that suggested I should ask you out for a coffee. I hope it's okay that I did." 

"It's fine, normally I wouldn't go out with or accept anything from my clients, but it's not every day that a World Cup Champion soccer player asks me out for coffee." 

"You know who I am?" 

"I do, I watched and cheered for you and the team during the tournament and I also know that you play for the Washington Spirit of the NWSL; I've watched a few games before."

Rose hears their order being called and gets up to go and collect it before returning to the table. 

"Okay, Doc, you seem to know a lot about me, so tell me about yourself. Starting with the origin of your rather unusual name." 

"I see Linda has been talking about me again, I really should have a chat with her about that." 

"My Mom has the gift of the gab, it's not Linda's fault. So, please can you tell me?" 

Rose takes a drink of her coffee and waits for an answer. 

"It's actually pretty simple, my Dad was German and my Mom is Irish and being the only girl I was tabbed with all the family names."

"Do you have any siblings?" 

"I have an older brother Arnold, who lives in Germany with his wife and children. What about you?" 

"Two sisters and a brother. So, how did you end up becoming a Veterinarian?"

"My Grandfather is one, my Dad was one and now I am one. I grew up around animals and loved it, so it seemed only fitting to follow in their footsteps and become a Vet. Did you always want to be a soccer player?" 

"Yep, I'm living the dream!" Ana laughs at Rose's over-emphasis of the word dream.

"What are your plans for the rest of today, Rose?" 

"I'll probably spend the rest of today thinking about your smile and amazing eyes." 

"Smooth, Lavelle, very smooth." Ana smiles wide at her.

"Really?" Rose looks at her surprised by the comment and Ana laughs, "Yeah, I'm glad that we could do this, I'm enjoying your company. I haven't really made many connections here yet, so it's nice to get out of the house and work for a bit with someone who makes me laugh." 

"Well, I'm glad that you appreciate my sense of humour and awkwardness. Can I ask you a question, Ana?" 

"Sure." 

"You're not engaged and or married right? 'cause I'm trying to understand if I'm reading the signals wrong or not and you're wearing a ring." 

"You aren't, I like you Rose and I wouldn't mind going out with you again and to answer your question as to why I wear the ring, people tend to ask fewer personal questions if they think you are already spoken for, which allows me to focus more on my clients and not their owners. Oh, and in case you are wondering I bought the ring myself, it's not some carry over from a past relationship."

Rose smiles and nods, "That makes sense, I guess. I'm sure that there are tons of people interested in going out with someone as attractive as you, unlike me where I pretty much have to beg for people to go out with me. The last awards show we went to I had to get a friend of a friend to attend with me." 

Ana reaches her hand over towards Rose, "Looks aren't everything Rose and don't ever undersell yourself, you are beautiful in your own way. People go out and spend thousands of dollars on all these customized breeds of animals because of their looks and or they don't shed or some celebrity has one and shows it off, doesn't mean that they are any better than the animals who are currently sitting in shelters looking for their forever family; much like with people just because they are beautiful on the outside doesn't mean that they are on the inside and vice versa."

Rose smiles, "I've never had anyone say something like that to me before and now I kinda feel guilty about how much I spent on buying Daisy Mae."

"The difference being is that Daisy Mae isn't just a flavour of the moment to you and your family, she is loved and will be loved whereas I've seen way too many people get tired of their pets and get rid of them, I've even had people ask me if I could euthanize perfectly healthy animals before because their owners didn't want them anymore." 

"What! Oh my God! Why would anyone do that? And what did you say?" 

"I told them no, of course, and offered to rehome the animal for them if need be after giving them a lecture about the responsibilities of owning an animal."

"Good! People are really stupid sometimes." 

Ana laughs, "Yeah, they are." 

Ana's phone starts ringing and noticing it's the clinic calling she excuses herself from the table before answering it. 

When she returns to the table she looks sad, "I was supposed to have this morning off of work, but Linda just called asking me to come in, Dr. Mackie wants a second opinion on a tooth impaction on a senior dog. Can we do supper sometime this week?"

Rose smiles, "I would like that." 

"Great, I'll message you with details, I should get going now they are waiting for me." 

Rose smiles and nods, "Have a good day at work and we'll talk soon, bye Ana." 

"Bye Rose and thank you for the coffee and pastry." 

"You're welcome." 

Ana offers a little wave before walking out the door, climbing in her car and driving away. 

Rose makes her way inside to her own car and sits there thinking about Ana and can't keep a smile from forming across her face. She sits there for a few minutes before Facetiming Mal. 

When her teammate's face comes onto the screen, she is clearly still in bed with a shirtless boyfriend laying beside her. 

"Why are you calling me so early?" 

"I need to talk to someone about the coffee date I just had." 

"Wait, did you say you actually had a date? Did you finally cave and check out an app like I suggested?" 

"No, um do you think you could separate yourself from Dansby so we could talk?" 

"Can I call you back in like 5, Rosey? I need to go pee and also I'm not wearing anything but a t-shirt currently." 

"Not like I haven't seen what's under the shirt before, but call me back, it's important!" 

"Alright, I will." 

"Good." Rose hangs up the call and makes the drive to a park down the road, watching the joggers, walkers and people with their dogs as she awaits the callback. 

10 minutes later her phone buzzes and she quickly answers it and laughs when she sees Mal holding a cup of coffee. 

"Nice to know that I'm lower on your priorities than your morning cup, Pugh." 

"You aren't, Dan brewed it while I was in the washroom and getting dressed; so spill!" 

Rose laughs, "Okay, so Daisy Mae went in to get spayed yesterday..."

"And you went out with someone you met while at the Vet's?" 

"Let me finish my story and then you can ask questions." 

"Fine, go ahead then." 

"Geez, I forgot how grumpy you are without caffeine in your system." 

"Not the time, Casper." 

"You know I hate when you call me that!" 

"Rose, please, get back to your coffee date." 

"Right, sorry. So there is a new Veterinarian at the clinic, her name is Ana and she's gorgeous, smart, and really sweet and we just had coffee together and she asked about getting together for supper sometime this week."

"Woohoo! Rosey got a second date!"

Rose shakes her head, "Remind me next time to call Sulli or Sam before I call you." 

Mal laughs, "Oh come on, I'm just excited for you. So, tell me more about this Vet of yours." 

"She's a bit secretive when it comes to her family and especially her Dad, although, she refers to him in the past tense so I'm assuming he is no longer with us. She has an older brother who lives in Germany and her Mom lives just outside of Baltimore. You remember me telling you about that crazy senile Vet at the clinic? Well, that's her Grandfather." 

"Now, I understand why she would go out with you." 

"Goodbye Mally, I'm calling Sulli now, she will appreciate what I'm saying and not interrupt or insult me."

"Don't go, I'll be good I promise." 

"She knows who I am and actually watched the World Cup and also she's been to a few Spirit games as well." 

"Wow, so you found a woman who loves animals as much as you and likes soccer - you better not let her get away, Rose. Time to up your game." 

"That's what concerns me, how exactly do I up my game? I generally don't make it past the first date." 

"Relax, take some deep breaths and be yourself, obviously she likes your goofy, awkwardness or else you wouldn't be going out again." 

"Yeah, I hope so. I should probably go now, I have an appointment with my trainer. Talk soon, Mal." 

"Keep me apprised of the latest goings-on with Ana. I'm happy for you, Rose." 

"Thanks, bye Mal." 

"Bye." 

Rose hangs up from the call and then makes the drive home to be met by the firing squad about her date. 

She answers their questions before getting changed and ready for her session at the gym. 

"Do you really think she'll message you about supper, Rose?" 

Rose looks at Mary, "I hope so, I really enjoyed getting to know her better this morning. How's Daisy doing?" 

"Good, we went for a short walk earlier." 

"Be careful not to make her do too much too soon, okay?" 

"No worries, we got in under control, now go get your stink on." 

"You could always come with me, you know." 

"I much prefer the footwork and finesse sessions to the lifting ones." 

Rose grabs her bag, "Okay, I'll see you in a little while. Message me if you need anything." 

Rose heads off to the gym and completes the first part of her session with her trainer. Sitting down to relax for a few minutes and grab a drink she checks her phone. 

New Message

Dr. Keller: I'm sorry I had to leave this morning. Does Thursday evening work for you for supper? If so what time and do you have a preference as to where we eat?

Rose lets out a loud "Yes" as she sees the message. 

Rose Lavelle: Thursday evening is good for me, anytime after 6 and I really don't have a preference. 

Dr. Keller: Let me look into some places and I'll get back to you with the details. 

Rose Lavelle: Sounds good. How is the dog with the tooth issue?

Dr. Keller: He's a fighter, made it through the surgery. 

Rose Lavelle: That's good to hear. Talk soon Ana. 

Dr. Keller: Count on it.

Rose puts her phone away and heads back to complete the back half of her training session, which goes by surprisingly fast now that she has a bit of a pep in her step. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sits on a bench in the mall while Mary attempts to drag her to another store.

"Mary, please no more! I'm clearly not meant to be a shopper like you." 

"Stop whining and keep moving, we need to find you the perfect outfit for your supper date with the hot doc." 

"Can you please stop calling her that?" 

"Nope! Now, let's go break time is over!"

The Lavelle sisters continue to look around for a dress for Rose to wear until finally finding a little black number that fits Rose like a glove. 

"You don't think this is a bit much? I mean it's only our second date and like, I don't want to scare her away, you know?" 

Mary laughs at her sister, "If I let you wear that white dress you would scare her away with your Casperness, this dress looks amazing on you and I've got the perfect heels at home for you to wear." 

"Soccer players and heels don't mix well." 

"Don't worry, I've already taken into account your need to trip over things that don't exist and chosen a very subtle heel."

"Good, but it still will make my legs look good right?" 

"Yes, now, go pay for the dress and then you are taking me for lunch as a reward for all my hard work."

"Hard work, huh?"

"Yep, and considering how much work it's going to take to make you appear less than ghostly in contrast to the doc, we better make it quick and get home." 

"That's fine, I want to spend some time with Daisy before my date." 

"No! You are not allowed to go out on a date smelling like a dog." 

"You do remember that she's a Vet, right? I'm quite certain that any residual smell of dog won't even register with her." 

"Still, not happening! Don't make me call, Mal or Sam!" 

"Don't call Sam, she won't be able to keep the info to herself and soon the entire USWNT will know about Ana and I really don't want that." 

"Fine, I won't call her provided you listen to everything I say and do as I ask." 

"Remind me again, who's older?" 

"Not the point, Rosie, I've got more experience in this department than you and I'm only trying to help you get laid this century." 

Rose turns to face her younger sister, "And what exactly do you know about getting laid?" 

"Umm, nothing, only what I've seen on TV or the internet." 

Rose laughs, "Uh-huh, you're being smart about it, right?" 

"Yes, don't worry." 

"Good."

After having lunch they head back to the Lavelle household and Rose spends a bit of time snuggling with Daisy on the floor as she watches a movie to kill some time. 

Ring, ring

Rose looks at the Caller ID on her phone, "Andi" 

"Hey, Sulli, what's up?"

"You tell me, I heard through the grapevine that you have a date tonight." 

"Did Mal tell anyone else?" 

"No, she called me and asked me to call you and talk you down from the ledge before your date." 

"I'm fine, Andi." 

"Sure you are, you forget how well we know each other." 

"Alright, fine, I'm nervous as heck and I don't want to screw things up with Ana." 

"Tell me about Ana." 

"She beautiful, caring, smart, and loves animals; she's perfect Sulli and I'm probably going to screw it up." 

"Don't think that way, Rose, obviously if she asked you out for supper then she is interested in spending time with and getting to know you better." 

"I know, it's just that I don't exactly have the best dating record and I've finally met someone who makes my heart race and it scares me."

Andi laughs, "Rose, you're a World Cup Champion, I'm fairly certain that if you can handle performing in front of thousands of people, you can manage in front of just one. You need to think positive and perhaps avoid drinking too much wine because she's definitely going to run if Rosé comes out to play." 

Rose laughs, "I have training in the morning and I really don't want to get yelled at for being hungover, so I definitely won't be drinking that much or at all." 

"Good. What are you wearing?" 

"Mary and I went shopping and she helped me pick out a black dress." 

"Heels?" 

"Yes." 

"Don't hurt yourself or anyone else with them okay?" Rose laughs and shakes her head at the comment. "I'll do my best."

"Make sure you message me when you get home and let me know how it went, okay?" 

"I will, thanks, Sulli, say hi to Drew for me." 

"Rose, just be yourself tonight and make sure you breathe; don't need you passing out during the date. Oh, wait maybe the doc will give you mouth to mouth if you do!" 

"Bye, Sulli!" 

"Bye, Casper." 

After getting off the phone with Andi, Rose decides to head towards the shower and begin the process of getting ready. She lays out everything on her bed including the dress, shoes, purse and accessories before making her way to the bathroom and jumping in the shower. 

When she gets out of the shower and walks into her room wrapped in only a towel, Mary has returned and is sitting on her bed waiting for her. 

"I'm more than capable of getting dressed you know, been doing it for years."

"Whatever. I brought you some earrings to wear with the dress, they are my favs so I expect them to be returned." 

"Thanks, Sis." Rose hugs Mary while water drips from her hair onto them. "Eww, now I'm all wet, back away and go dry your hair!" 

Rose laughs before collecting her brush and plugging in her hairdryer to blow out her hair. 

"Oh, my God, you're hopeless! Give me the brush and I'll do it, for you." 

Rose allows Mary to help her get dressed for the date and then put on what she deems to be just the right amount of makeup on her face to prevent her from being mistaken for a ghost. 

Mary steps back and admires her work before snapping a few pictures for the 'Gram. 

"You look amazing, Rose." 

"Thanks for your help, I owe you." 

"Don't worry I'll be sure and collect on that one day soon. Now, stop licking your lips, it'll ruin your lipstick." 

Rose looks at her phone and sees she has five minutes to compose herself before Ana is scheduled to arrive and pick her up for supper at a mystery location. 

Mary comes running into her room and Rose looks at her, "What?" 

"She's here and just a heads up your jaw is going to hit the ground when you see the dress she is wearing."

"That good?" 

Mary smiles and nods, "Yeah, let's just say that the hot doc has uncovered some hot ink." 

"She has a tattoo?" 

Mary nods, "Wipe the drool off your face and go greet your date before Dad tries to steal her." 

"Oh no, you left her with Dad?" 

Mary laughs, "Yep!" 

Rose collects her sweater and purse before doing one final check in the mirror and making her way out to see Ana. 

She lets out an audible, "Wow." drawing everyone's attention to her entrance. 

"You look beautiful, Rose." Rose is momentarily stunned by the sight of Ana in front of her and Mary clears her throat to bring her back to reality. 

"Thank you, you look incredible, Ana." 

Ana smiles at her, "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yes." Rose walks towards the door and Ana. 

Ana turns to face Rose's Dad, Marty, "I'll have her home by 11." 

Marty laughs, "Make it midnight. Have a good evening, you two. Nice meeting you, Ana."

"Nice meeting you as well, Sir." 

Ana heads out the door with Rose following behind her, which proves to be a mistake because Rose gets a little sidetracked looking at Ana's body in the emerald dress and her lily tattoo and stumbles on the sidewalk. 

She tried to regain her composure as she gets to Ana's car and takes her place in the passenger seat. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Umm, well, I just about faceplanted back there because I was looking at your tattoo." 

Ana laughs, "I think you were looking at more than just my tattoo." 

Rose laughs, "So, are you going to tell me where we are headed?" 

"We have a reservation at Sotto." 

"How did you get a reservation for there? I heard they reserve months in advance and also it's expensive from what I heard, are you sure you don't want to go elsewhere?" 

"The family are clients of mine and fit us in, also don't worry about the cost; it's covered." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Rose, I am more than sure, now, let's enjoy our evening; after all, we didn't get all dressed up for nothing."

After parking, they make the couple block walk to the restaurant and Ana takes Rose's hand as they descend the stairs into the building. 

Rose looks around, "This place is really cool looking, but I feel a little out of place."

"You're absolutely, perfect, Rose." 

Ana gives her name and they are led back to their table and handed menus. 

"I never thought to ask if you are drinking tonight or if that interferes with your training." 

"I'm okay to drink a bit, but I must warn you it doesn't take much to get me drunk." 

"Oh, really, and what kind of drunk are you?" 

"The extra loud and clumsy type ." 

Ana laughs, "Good to know." 

When the waitress returns they place their drink and meal orders. 

"Ana, is there a story behind your tattoo?" 

"Yes." 

Rose takes a sip of her wine, "Care to share, Doc?" 

"When I was younger I did some modelling and was always surrounded by people who had tattoos; I feel in love with tattoos and the idea of getting one, but was too chicken to actually go through with it until my 21st birthday. I was out with friends celebrating and one thing led to another, my friend left with a rose on her ankle and I left with a lily on my shoulder."

"I really like it, it suits you. What did you model?" 

"Thanks, I do too. Mostly clothes, they were always looking for a freckled red-headed kid to advertise the latest in cowgirl chic."

"I would love to see some of those pics, I'm sure you were adorable." 

"Were adorable? I'm still pretty adorable, aren't I?" 

Rose laughs, "You're so much more than adorable, Ana; you're drop-dead gorgeous, and I'm still for the life of me trying to figure out what you see in me."

Rose reaches for her glass to take another sip of her wine as does Ana before setting the glass back down as their meal arrives. 

"Rose, do you really want to know what I see in you?" 

Rose nods, "I do." 

"Okay, then listen up because we are not having this conversation again, understood?" 

Rose nods, "Understood." 

"Alright. It's no secret that I get a lot of attention for my looks or that I've been out on a lot of dates but the thing is that most people aren't really interested in getting to know the person beyond the looks. I genuinely, feel a connection with you Rose and I believe that you are just as interested in me and my story as I am yours, which is why I am here with you and not someone else." 

"But why would you bring me someplace fancy and expensive like this, when you know that I would have been fine with going someplace lesser than here?" 

Ana laughs, "Maybe because I spend so much of my time dressed down for work, I wanted to dress up for once or perhaps it's because I wanted to see the beautiful woman across the table from me all dressed up or maybe it's for both reasons. Also, I found this dress in my closet when I moved, realized I had never worn it and figured it was as good a time as any to wear it." 

"And I'm really glad you did. Wait, did you say you think I'm beautiful?" 

"I did, I could easily get lost in your eyes and your smile and laugh make me happy."

"That just might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and I ..." "Crap!" Rose knocks her water glass to the floor with a wayward hand. "Do you think anyone noticed?"

Ana tries to hide a laugh but can't, "Only the people in this room. Perhaps we shouldn't have any more wine tonight."

"That sounds like a plan."

A waiter comes over to clean up the mess and Rose apologizes and offers to pay for the now broken glass. He lets her know that it's fine and she doesn't need to worry about it. 

"I feel really bad about breaking the glass." 

"Rose, I'm sure they have extras in the back. Now, how about dessert? We can share some cheesecake if you like." 

"Like in the movies where they feed each other?" 

"Sure, why not; it'll be fun, provided neither of us ends up wearing it." 

Rose shakes her head, "No guarantees on that." 

"I'm willing to risk it are you?" 

"Let's do it." 

After they finish their dessert and pay the bill, they make their way back out into the Cincinnati night. 

"We still have a little while until your curfew, what would you like to do now?"

"I don't really have a curfew, you know." 

"I know, but I promised your Dad and I do my best not to break promises."

"Can we just go for a drive and maybe listen to some music, I'm not ready to go home yet." 

"Okay." They hold hands walking back to Ana's car and then drive for a little while before Ana pulls into a parking lot. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I feel like dancing under the stars and don't even try to tell me you can't dance I've seen you on Instagram busting out the moves." 

"Damn, Sonny! I knew I shouldn't have let her post those vids." 

Ana turns up the music and gets out of the car signalling for Rose to follow her, which she does. 

They play around with some moves, enjoying laughing at each other until a slower song comes on the radio and they look at each other awkwardly. 

"I guess it's time to head home." Rose looks at her feet and is surprised when Ana pulls her into her arms, she feels comfortable there and embraces the feeling of being held by her. 

As the song finishes they slowly separate and look at each other before leaning in and pressing their lips together for a kiss. 

They step back and smile at each other before walking back around the sides of the car and getting in. Ana drives Rose back home and they sit in the driveway with Rose not in any hurry to get out of the car.

Rose notices a curtain move in one of the house windows, "It would appear as though we have an audience; I should probably go in now. Thank you so much for tonight, I had fun and I really hope we can do it again soon." 

"I had fun too, I'll message you, okay?" 

Rose smiles and nods, before getting out of the car, "Good night, Ana." 

"Good night, Rose." 

Rose closes the car door and makes the walk to the door and inside as the headlights of Ana's car disappear into the night.

Rose leans back against the house door and smiles as she thinks about the events of the evening including the kiss that she and Ana shared, it was all perfect, but was it too perfect? 


	6. Chapter 6

After not having heard from Ana for the last several days, Rose feels disappointed in herself for presumably doing something on their date to chase her away. Laying on her bed, she stares at the ceiling feeling sorry for herself, and wondering if she is a bad kisser and that's why Ana hasn't returned her messages when there is a knock on her bedroom door. 

"Rose?" 

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Can, I come in." 

"Yeah." 

Her Mom turns the knob and comes into the room giving her an understanding look. 

"What's up, Mom?" 

"I noticed when I took Daisy out earlier that her incision was looking a bit swollen, so I went ahead and called the clinic to see if I should get it checked out, Linda said that it's probably okay, but just to be safe she scheduled an appointment with Dr. Keller at 6 o'clock to have a quick look."

"Mom, no, forget about it, I'm not going back there; I'm embarrassed enough and don't need my shortcomings to be rubbed in my face."

"Rose, your father and I have plans with the Smith's this evening and Mary is out with friends. You are the only one who is available to take her." 

Rose mumbles under her breath, "Rub it in why don't ya." 

"What was that?" 

Rose sits up, "Nothing. Fine, I'll take her." 

"Good. There are some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry." 

"Okay, thanks Mom, have fun with the Smith's." 

Her Mom leaves the room to get ready to go out and Rose sits on the side of the bed. She picks up her phone and looks at the messages she sent to Ana, they are all marked as delivered but not read; Rose decides to believe that perhaps the Vet has been having phone issues and that's why she hasn't responded. Looking at the time she decides to head out to the kitchen and nuke something to eat for herself and make sure Daisy Mae has some supper of her own. 

She can't help but smile when she sees the Bulldog laying belly up and snoring as she sleeps in her bed. As the ding sounds on the microwave, Rose heads back into the kitchen and collects her plate from inside it, setting it down on the counter and then collecting some food for Daisy and putting it in her dish before carrying both out to the living room.

"Daisy Mae, are you hungry?" 

Rose smiles and shakes her head at the still snoring dog as she sets the food dish down. No sooner does she take a seat on the couch and begin to eat her own supper, does the dog sniff out her supper and quickly head over to the dish to scarf it all down. 

Daisy finishes her supper, before having a drink and then walking over towards Rose and sitting down in front of her.

"No way, Daisy Mae, this is my supper; not dog food. You can't have any." 

Daisy lays down giving her the old puppy dog's eyes in an attempt to get some of Rose's chicken. Rose doesn't give in even though she was very tempted to and instead tries to focus on the news rather than the eyes currently watching everything she does.

One the clock hits 5:30, Rose shuts off the TV, drops her dishes in the sink and heads back to her bedroom to change and freshen up before taking Daisy to the clinic. Daisy follows her in and watches her get dressed. 

"What do think? Is this shirt, okay Daisy?" 

With no response forthcoming from the dog, she takes it as a yes and finishes getting ready. 

She looks in the mirror and fixes her hair, "I guess it's now or never." Collecting Daisy's leash she clipped her and then they head out to the car, where Rose helps her into the back seat. 

Arriving at the clinic, Rose notices that there is only a handful of vehicles in the parking lot, as she parks and then leads Daisy inside the building. 

"Hi, Linda."

"Hi Rose, how are you doing, dear?" 

"I'm good, thank you, it's quiet here tonight." 

"We actually close at 5:30 on Wednesdays but Dr. Keller left specific instructions before she that we were to fit you in should anything come up with Daisy Mae." 

"What do you mean before she left? Is she not here right now?" 

"She is on her way and should be here shortly, I'll take you to a room and you can wait for her, hopefully, she shouldn't be too long." 

Rose follows Linda to a room and takes a seat on the bench lifting up Daisy so that she can get some loving while they wait. 

15 minutes pass and then 20, Rose taps away at the screen on her phone, venting her feelings about her current predicament to Mal as she waits. 

After waiting a half an hour she decides she's had enough of the waiting game and placing Daisy on the floor, she stands up and walks towards the door. Just as she goes to reach for the handle, it turns and the door opens revealing a slightly out of breath, Ana. 

"I'm so sorry for making you wait, Rose, traffic from the airport was thicker than I expected it to be."

Rose looks at her and feels butterflies circling around her stomach as she sees her smile, "Why were you at the airport? Did you go somewhere? Is everything okay? Is that why you haven't called or messaged me since our date?" 

Ana reaches her hand out to Rose's arm and looks her in the eyes, "Let me just check out Ms. Daisy Mae Lavelle first and then we can talk, okay?"

Rose nods and watches as Ana lifts the dog up on the examination table. She smiles as Daisy wastes no time in licking the Vet's hand as she gives her the once over and checks her heart rate before laying her on her side and taking a closer look at the sight of her incision. 

"Have you noticed any discharge or smell coming from the stitched area?" 

Rose shakes her head, "No, is she going to be okay?" 

Ana smiles, "I don't see any signs of infection, everything looks clean; it could be just a bit of residual swelling or a reaction to the healing process. Nothing to be concerned about." 

"Thank you." Ana reaches into her cupboard and pulls out a couple of treats for Daisy, setting her down on the floor so she can eat them and then goes about washing her hands and drying them off before turning her attention back to Rose. 

She walks towards the soccer player and Rose backs up until realizing that she has her back up against the exam table and can't move.

Ana smiles with the realization of how nervous Rose is around her. She leaves space between them, "I want to explain why I haven't been in contact; it wasn't because I didn't have a good time with you on our date, on the contrary, that was probably one of the best dates I've been on. I got a phone call shortly after I left you that my Mom had had an accident at home and was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. I flew out in the early hours of the morning and have been in Baltimore since, helping her. I somehow managed to lose my phone in my travels and didn't think it appropriate to call the clinic and ask for your phone number. I'm really sorry, Rose; I hope you will forgive me for not being in touch and consider allowing me to buy you a coffee and perhaps even a pastry tomorrow morning."

"Is your Mom okay?"

Ana nods, "She feel down the stairs and ended up with a concussion, and a broken wrist. She will be fine, I left her with a family friend, who will be there until no longer needed."

"I'm glad that she'll be okay." 

"Me too." 

Rose looks up at her and shows a small smile, before feeling brave and reaching for Ana's stethoscope and rubbing her hand over the cold metal. 

Ana smiles at her playing with it and then lifts it from around her neck, "Would you like to try it out? on me?"

Ana puts it around Rose's neck and starts to unbutton her lab coat causing Rose to look on and lick her lips as she sees the revealing v-neck t-shirt she is wearing underneath it. She places her jacket on the bench and then moves back towards Rose reaching up and placing the earpieces in her ears and then placing the metal bell on her chest. 

Rose's breath hitches as she watches her move it underneath her shirt. 

"Do you hear anything?" 

Rose nods and listens to Ana's heart thump through the piece, feeling more than a little turned on by the experience. It's clear that Ana is affected by it as well as soon she steps forward and places her hands on Rose's hips, before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss becomes more than just a friendly peck on the lips as Ana nips Rose's bottom lip asking for more, Rose opens her mouth and accepts the invasion of Ana's tongue letting out a not so subtle moan as the two connect and the connection becomes deeper and needier.

Daisy barks when there is a knock at the door and Ana steps back from Rose, not looking happy at all with the interruption. 

She takes a deep breath and then opens the door finding Linda standing there. 

"What is it?" 

Linda takes a look at her and the fact that Rose is wearing her stethoscope and looking a little more than flustered and smiles at pair. "I'm sorry to interrupt, whatever was going on in here; but we have an emergency walk-in and you are the only one still here." 

Ana regains her composure quickly after hearing the word emergency, "What's going on?"

"Someone abandoned a box of puppies behind the strip mall; a gentleman found them and brought them here, they look too young to be off their Mom and are crying out." 

"Okay, can you get us set up to feed them, please. I'll be right behind you." 

Ana turns to face Rose, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, go do your job and save those puppies." 

Ana walks over and kisses her gently before scooping up her stethoscope and lab coat. 

"The downfall of not having my own place yet is that I'm going to spending all night here ensuring they get fed, otherwise I would just bring them home with me. My Grandfather wants nothing to do with the clinic anymore, so I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me bringing home puppies that need to fed every couple of hours." 

"Would you like some company? I could drop Daisy home and then come back. Have you eaten anything lately?" 

"I can't ask you to do that Rose." 

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Now, am I picking up food or not?" 

"Please, I haven't eaten anything since lunchtime."

"Alright, message me if you need anything else and I'll be back shortly." 

"I don't have a phone." 

Rose reaches into her purse and pulls out a piece of paper, writing down her number on it before handing it to Ana, "Call me if you need anything." 

"Thank you, Rose." 

Rose watches Ana put on her coat and then walk out the door before heading down the hallway into another room. 

"Come on Daisy, let's get you home." 

The Bulldog looks at her unimpressed with having her nap interrupted. 

"I'm not carrying you, get up and let's go." 

Daisy slowly stands up and Rose leads her out of the room, through the lobby and out to her car. 

Arriving home, her sister is there and she explains what's going on and where she'll be if anyone needs her. She heads into her bedroom and throws together a quick to-go bag before making her way back out of the house, stopping to pick up some takeout and then heading back to the clinic. 

When she arrives she parks her car beside Ana's and then knocks on the clinic window to get her attention, so that she can be let back inside.

Ana locks the door behind her and shuts off the lights, before leading her into the back towards what she assumes to be a staff area and taking a seat on one of the couches there. 

"How are the puppies doing?" 

"They were all extremely hungry and appreciative of getting some of the canine milk. They're sleeping now and should sleep for a few hours at least, they're lucky that they were found when they were otherwise I'm not sure they would have made it through the night."

"How old are they?" 

"Best guess two to three weeks old." 

"They're just babies why would anyone just abandon them like that?"

"Unfortunately, it happens all the time; usually more kittens are abandoned that pups but it still happens. People don't get their animals spayed or neutered and then end up with unwanted additions, so they get rid of them any way they can. In this case, the person, left them in a spot where they would get noticed so they probably were hoping that someone would find them and look after them. Anyways, enough Vet talk for now, what did you bring me to eat?" 

"Took a chance and got you a grilled chicken caesar wrap." 

Rose hand the sandwich to her and she wastes no time unwrapping it and taking a big bite. 

"So good, thank you." Rose smiles as she wipes away some sauce of her mouth. 

"You're more than welcome. So about earlier..."

"What about earlier?" Ana looks at her smiling the smile that does things to Rose's stomach. 

"I, um ... enjoyed it." Ana laughs, "I did too, maybe we should go for a repeat performance sometime soon." 

"I'd like that, I like you a lot Ana." 

"I like you too, Rose." 


	7. Chapter 7

Rose wakes up the next morning to the sounds of Ana trying to feed 5 starving little puppies. Turning over on the couch she notices that sometime through the night, she was covered over with a blanket. 

She smiles and watches Ana do her thing for a minute before asking, "Do you need some help?" 

Ana yawns before nodding towards her. Rose slides down beside her, and taking one of the bottles collects a puppy and holds it while it suckles away on the bottle. 

"You're a natural at that." Rose smiles, "I had a good teacher." 

Ana yawns again and Rose can't help but laugh and look at her. "Did you get any sleep at all?" 

"Not really, I gave you the comfy couch, and I wanted to make sure the pups were okay."

"Are they?" 

"They're taking the milk replacer and that's a good sign. But they still have a long road ahead of them before they are in the clear. One of the vet techs should be here in a couple of hours and she can talk over their care, while I do my appointments. Thank you for staying with me last night Rose, I really appreciate your help with the puppies and it was nice just sitting, talking and getting to know more about you." 

Rose smiles and then lets out a yawn of her own. "I'm glad that I could help and I enjoyed spending time with you even if it meant I had to share you with these little cuties." 

One of the puppies lets out a little yip, causing both of them to laugh. 

"You're can head home now if you like, I can handle these guys for a few hours on my own." 

"I'm fine here and you promised to buy me a coffee this morning." 

"Can we raincheck the coffee idea for another day? I don't want to rush you and I have appointments starting at 9, and I need to be able to run home and freshen up before then."

"Okay, we'll raincheck the coffee date but how about supper are you busy tonight?" 

"Actually, I am; I booked an appointment to go look at a house that I'm interested in possibly buying. Would you like to come and see it with me? We could check it out and then get something to eat afterwards."

"I didn't know that you were looking for your own place, I thought you were fine living with your Grandparents."

"Don't get me wrong I love them and I appreciate the fact that they've let me live with them while I've gotten acclimated to Cincinnati but I'm a big girl and perhaps I might like to have people over without my Grandfather questioning them and their motives for being around me."

Rose looks at her and can't help but question, the latter part of her statement, "What exactly do you mean about your Grandfather questioning them and their motives?"

Ana looks at her, "Let's just say without going into too much detail about my family or background that I come from a family with money."

"But why would your Grandfather not want people to know that?" 

"Because there have always been unanswered questions as to the original origin of the Baron family money." 

"Ohhh, is that why you go by the last name Keller, rather than Baron?" 

"One of the reasons, yes, but also because my name is a mouthful as you know, so my parents shortened it to Anastasia Keller when I started school and I've kept it that way since."

"I hope you know that I don't really care if you come from money or not; it doesn't change how I see you or what I'm feeling for you." 

Ana smiles, "And what are your feeling for me, Rose?" 

"You already know." Rose blushes and looks at the puppies now sleeping between them. 

"I do. Rose, I really like you too and I'm wondering if you would consider being my girlfriend." 

Rose looks at Ana, "Did you...?" 

"Will you be my girlfriend, Rose Lavelle?" 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes, I wouldn't ask unless I was serious, so what do you say?" 

Rose stands up and does a little happy dance, causing Ana to start laughing and wake the sleeping puppies up.

"Oops!" Ana laughs, "So... is that your way of saying yes?" 

Rose smiles, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." 

"Good, now can you help me move these guys over to the kennel because the staff should be showing up soon and I need to clean up our mess."

Rose helps her clean up and relocate the puppies, before allowing herself to be wrapped and held in her girlfriends' arms. As she lays her head on Ana's chest and listens to her heartbeat, she feels content. 

They hear a throat clear, "Sorry to interrupt, Ana, but I wanted to check on the puppies and also to let you know that Ruth is going to come in this morning and cover your appointments, so you can go home and get some sleep."

"Thanks, Linda; is Courtney here yet?" 

"She should be here anytime, so grab your stuff and get out of here. I'll see you at 1, Ana and nice seeing you again, Rose." Linda winks at them as she leaves the room

Ana kisses the top of Rose's head, "I would kiss your lips, but I've got some morning breath. Do you want to get that coffee, now?" 

Rose shakes her head, "No, what I want is for you to go home and get some sleep because your patients are counting on you to be at your best." 

Ana smiles, "Okay, then I guess it's time to go."

They grab their stuff and make their way outside to their cars, hugging each other and sharing a very brief kiss on the lips before both drive home.

Arriving home Rose does her best to be as quiet as possible when she enters, but finds that her parents are both already up and they look at her. 

"Look what the cat dragged in." 

"We don't have a cat, Dad. Has Daisy been out for her morning walk yet?" 

"I took her out a little while ago Rose, the swelling seems to have subsided now." 

"Good. Thanks, Mom; I'm heading to bed for a few hours, I never knew that nursing puppies was so tiring, mad respect for all the Moms. Good night, or morning? I don't know, what it is." 

Her parents laugh as Rose makes the walk back to her room and after changing and completing her bedtime routine, climbs under the cover and crashes as soon as her head hits the pillow. 

A few hours later Rose wakes up feeling a bit more human and reaches over for her phone to check the time, only to find that she forgot to plug it in when she got home. She plugs it in and then heads out to the kitchen to get something to eat and her stomach is rumbling. 

"Look, who finally decided to get up." 

Rose turns to look at her sister, "What time is it?" 

"Almost 1." 

"Wow, I really did sleep." 

"Yep. Mom and Dad said you didn't come home until almost 8 this morning; did you have fun with the hot doc?" 

Rose giggles, "Can you please stop calling my girlfriend, the hot doc?" 

"Girlfriend?" Rose smiles and nods, "Alright, Sis!" They exchange a high five. "So what did you do all night besides looking after puppies?" 

"Talked and just enjoyed each other's company." 

"Please tell me you did more than just talk." 

Rose smiles, "We kissed, hugged and talked." 

Mary smiles, "You really like her don't you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Just be careful, Rosie I don't want to see you get hurt by falling for her too soon." 

"Thanks. I'm going house shopping with her later." 

"Jesus, how many dates have you guys been on and you're already looking at houses together! What the hell, Rose!"

"Mary!" Rose laughs. 

"I'm only kidding, but don't make this a U-Haul situation okay?" 

"Oh my God, we've only kissed, we are nowhere near the point of moving in together." 

"Good. Because I'd miss you. I'll see you later, I'm headed out to hang with some friends now. You should really think about making some of them." Mary leaves Rose to grab something to eat and then after she finishes eating her sandwich she makes her way into the bathroom, grabs a shower and then gets dressed, making herself feel better and look more presentable. 

Sitting down on her bed, she decides to scroll through the messages on her phone and notices that Mal, Andi and Sam all responded to her picture of the puppies she posted in their chat along with one of Ana smiling while holding one. 

Looking at her contacts, she presses the button beside Mal's name and calls her friend. 

Ring, ring

"Hey, so that's Ana, huh? No wonder your tongue was dragging talking about her, she's hot!" 

Rose laughs, "She asked me to be her girlfriend."

"And you said yes, right? Because if not I'm coming to Cincy to smack you upside the head." 

"I said, yes, don't worry." 

"Sounds like the vet may be exactly what you need right now." 

Rose smiles, "Mal, she's amazing; I really don't understand why she hasn't been snatched up before now." 

"Uh oh, that probably means she has some deep dark secret that is going to send you running when you find it out." 

"Not helping, Pugh." 

"I'm only kidding, well mostly, just be careful." 

"I'm trying to be, it's just difficult you know because I haven't really felt this way about someone for quite a while." 

"I know, but if Ana is as special as you seem to think she is then she will understand when you tell her you need to take things slow."

"I hope so. So, what's doing with you and Dan the man?"

"Not much, he's out with some friends for lunch and I just got back from a run and was headed to the shower when you called." 

"Oh, sorry, I guess I should let you get cleaned up." 

"It's fine, so, I forgot to ask how is Daisy doing?"

"Ana checked her over yesterday and said everything was good." 

"That's good, the pictures you've been posting of her are adorable by the way." 

"That would be mostly Mary's doing, she's the one who created Daisy Mae's Instagram profile and has been taking pics non stop of her."

"And your phone isn't full of pictures of her?" 

Rose laughs, "You know me and dogs, Mal, there are tons of pics of her and now some of Ana as well." 

"Damn, Rose, I gotta go my Mom is calling; I'll see you at camp and maybe you can convince that girlfriend of yours to come along to one of our games." 

"I'll see what I can do. Bye Mal." 

"Bye Rosie." 

Knowing that Ana is busy at work and wanting to go out and do something with someone who isn't a member of her family, Rose decides to give her best friend Jodi a call and see if she is around and wants to hang for a bit. 

Ring, ring

"S'up? stranger." 

Rose giggles, "Sorry about that I've been a little busy the last few days." 

"With this new mystery love interest of yours?" 

"Yes. Are you doing anything this aft? I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee and chat?"

"Are you going to give me details about who you've been spending your time with?" 

"I will, if you're nice I might even show you a picture of her." 

"Oh, I'm in; half-hour our usual?"

"See you there." 

Rose sets her phone down and heads into the bathroom to freshen up before making the short drive to their coffee spot. Parking her car and walking across the street, she hugs Jodi before they walk inside to place their orders.

Sitting down with their drinks, they spend the next few hours chatting, catching up and then walking around the area before sitting on a bench and watching the people walk by. 

Jodi looks at her friend since they were just youngsters and can't help but smile at how content her friend looks in the moment, something that is rarely seen except for when she is on the field. 

"You look really happy." 

Rose smiles, "I am." 

"I'm glad, so when do I get to meet, Ana?" 

"We'll see, it's all still new and I don't want to rush into anything." 

Jodi nods, "So, we're on for a sleepover next weekend, right?" 

"Totally! Although, please don't let my trainer know about the copious amounts of junk food we tend to ingest while we sit on our butts and watch movies that we've probably already watched 20 times before." 

"What your trainer doesn't know, won't hurt you." 

"Actually it will because it means that I'll have to train harder to make up for my slacking."

"Sucks to be you!" 

"Sometimes it does but being able to say that I'm a member of the United States Women's National Team makes all the hard work and sacrifice worth it." 

"And I'm sure having your name and face plastered all over town helps as well." 

"Not really, you know me I'd rather stay on the down-low on account of me being an introvert." 

"You forgot the part where you admit to being incredibly awkward and clumsy around people."

"That too."

Rose feels her phone buzz and smiles when she sees the message on the screen

New Message

Ana: New phone, who dis? 

Rose: Your girlfriend that's who.

Ana: Lol! I know, I hit up the store on my way back to work and picked up a new phone. Someone wants to say hello

Rose awws when she sees the photo and shows Jodi who awws as well, "So cute! How could anyone ever abandon them?" 

"Don't know, I'm just glad that they were brought to the clinic." 

Rose: So adorable. Have you found a foster for them, yet?

Ana: Yeah, Courtney is going to take them home with her and look after them. I have a feeling that she is going to end up adopting one, she is in love with them and has been sending her husband pictures of them. 

Rose: What's going to happen to the others?

Ana: We have a couple of dog rescues that we work with so most likely once they are vaccinated and sterilized they will be transferred into their care and placed up for adoption. I'll be done here around 6 and the appointment is at 7, do you want to meet me or would you like me to pick you up?

Rose: Pick me up 😊

Ana: Alright, then I'll see you at around 6:30. 

Rose: 👍

Jodi smacks her on the arm, You seriously sent her a thumbs up emoji, could you be any lamer."

"What was I supposed to say? See you then sexy." 

Jodi laughs and Rose looks at her, "What?" 

"I've never heard you use the word sexy like that before and I'm totally not going to let you live it down." 

Rose stands up and starts walking away, which prompts Jodi to follow her laughing all the way. 

"You need to learn to lighten up, Rose." 

"Have you seen my skin? I'm as light as I possibly could be." 

Jodi laughs, "Yeah, but I love you just the same Casper."

Rose rolls her eyes and once they reach their cars, they hug and say their goodbyes. 

An hour later, the doorbell rings and Daisy barks as Rose makes her way to the door and opens it revealing Ana. She lets her in and Daisy comes over to her, so Ana kneels down to pet and give her some love. 

"I hope you don't mind but I got a call from my realtor and we are now going to see two houses tonight rather than just one."

"That's fine, I really just want to spend time with you." 

Ana smiles and leans in to kiss Rose, "You're not sick of me, yet?" 

Rose kisses her and looks into her eyes and shakes her head, "Not even close. Let me just grab my purse and we can head out." Rose heads back into her bedroom while Ana waits with Daisy watching her every move. 

The door behind Ana opens and Janet enters with her hands full of bags. 

"Let me help you with that." Ana takes some of the bags from Rose's Mom and places them on the counter for her. "Is that all of them, or is there more in the car?" 

"There are a few more, but I can get them, Ana, thank you for your help. Are you and Rose going out?" 

"I'm looking at some houses, and I asked Rose if she would like to come along to see them as well; never hurts to get another opinion on such a big purchase. My Mom was planning on flying in to look at them as well, but her accident changed those plans." 

Rose comes into the room with a jacket on and her purse. "I thought I should bring a jacket, just in case." 

"Bye, Mom." 

"Bye Rose, Ana." 

Janet watches and smiles as Ana opens the car door for Rose and kisses her on the cheek before she climbs in and they drive away. 

Ana listens to the GPS instructions and soon they pull out in front of a house. 

"What do you think, Rose?"

"Honestly, it's cute but looks pretty small compared to the other house in the neighbourhood." 

Ana scrolls through her email and brings up the information on it that the agent sent her. 

"It's a 2 bedroom, 1 bath and has a decent-sized yard, let's go take a look inside." 

Rose follows Ana inside and after greeting the agent they are shown around before they make their way back out to Ana's car. 

"I understand now why the price was low on that place, it needs a ton of work and there isn't even room in the kitchen for a table to sit at to eat on. Hopefully, the next one will be more suitable; it's a new build and quite a bit more expensive than the first one." 

15 minutes later, they pull up in front of the next house and Rose's jaw drops, "Can you afford this? It looks expensive!" 

Ana laughs, "Don't worry about the money, I can afford it."

Rose and Ana make their way through the blank canvas home and Ana can't help but laugh when Rose finds the master bath and is very vocal about the fact that the room itself is larger than her apartment.

They finish the walkabout and both are extremely impressed with the house. 

"Do you think I should make an offer on it, Rose?" 

"Can I live in the walk-in closet?" 

"I take it that's a yes to making an offer?" 

"You said it yourself, it has everything including an office space that looks out over the back yard and a gigantic kitchen where you can wow me with the cooking skills that you apparently have." 

Ana pulls Rose into her and whispers in her ear, "I have many skills to wow you with besides just cooking, Rose."

Rose finds herself choking on air and starts coughing in response to the comment. Ana walks over to the counter and grabs a bottle of water that the agent had set out for prospective buyers and hands it to Rose, who slowly takes a drink from it. 

"You okay, now?" 

Rose looks at her, "Far from it, it's not nice to tease you know."

Ana smiles and winks at her before walking over and speaking with the agent about making an offer. Once the offer is submitted, Ana and Rose make their way out of what could possibly be Ana's new home. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there, Rose." 

"It's just I'm not really ready for that yet; I hope that's okay with you." 

"It's more than okay with me, I've moved too fast in previous relationships and been burned, I'm enjoying taking things slow with you, getting to know you as a person and forming a foundation to our relationship before we go any further; but that doesn't mean I won't tease the possibility of more happening between us, because I'm fairly certain you want it to happen as well." 

"I do, but considering the last person I was involved with ended up ghosting me after we slept together, it scares me the thought of that happening with you."

"Rose, I would never do that to you." Ana wraps her arms around Rose and holds her. "Are you ready to get something to eat, because I'm starving!"

They share a kiss before climbing back into the car and finding some place to eat. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Rosie, helloooo, anyone in there?" 

Rose looks up at all the eyes staring at her and smiles, "Sorry, Ana just messaged me." 

"Uh-huh, so when we do we get to meet this mysterious, Ana?" Emily asks her.

"You don't Sonny, everyone else maybe when we play in Columbus, but I haven't asked her yet and well, things could happen before then, you know?" Mal, Lindsey and Emily all nod.

"I still can't believe that someone that hot is going out with you; how is she in bed?" 

"Sonny!" 

"What? Come on Linds, it's not as if you aren't curious to know if the Doc has given Rose a check-up or I guess in this case a tune-up."

"We haven't slept together." 

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Lindsey and Mal both smack Emily as she yells it out drawing the attention of other customers in the coffee shop.

"It's not that easy, Sonny, you guys all know what happened to me last time and well, I know Ana and I haven't been together that long but I think I'm in love with her and..." 

"You're scared that she will break your heart after you sleep together." 

Rose nods and Mal wraps her arms around her, "From what you've told me about her, she doesn't strike me as the type to do that, Rose. Perhaps, it's time for you to open up and really give your relationship a chance." 

"You're right. Ana has been nothing but supportive and understanding and not really forcing the issue, even though she has also made it very clear that she wants to." 

"Guess you've got some thinking to do while you're away from her." 

"Yeah, I'm glad I have you guys to talk with about everything." 

"We got you're back, Rosebud!" Rose shakes her head as Emily says it. 

The group heads back to the hotel for lunch and to relax before their game that evening against the team for the Korea Republic for the first game of two back to back ones as part of the Victory Tour. 

Rose gets comfortable in her bed, for her pregame nap when her phone buzzes. 

New Message

Ana: Hey, I hope this doesn't wake you; I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight and to share a pic of a special visitor who just left. 

Rose: OMG! She's gotten so big! She looks kinda sad though. 

Ana: Yeah, she misses her siblings, but they are all doing well. I was at the rescue last night to check them out before they are officially put up for adoption. I'm going to miss them, but Courtney promised that she would bring Daphne around to visit. I miss you, Babe.

Rose: I miss you, too. You're watching the game tonight, right?

Ana: I'll do my best, but it's my on-call night for emergencies. How is your knee feeling?

Rose: Not a hundred percent, I'm on managed minutes for the games. 

Ana: Be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt.

Rose: I'll do my best, I should sleep now. Talk later. XO

Ana: XO, sleep tight.

Rose sets her phone on the nightstand and smiles as she lays her head back on the pillow and after a bit manages to fall asleep. 

After being subbed out in the 66th minute of the game in Charlotte, North Carolina in front of a record crowd, Rose watches and cheers from the sidelines as the clock counts down before the referee blows the final whistle on the United States 2 - 0 victory. 

She celebrates with her teammates and friends and congratulates the competition on a hard-fought match before they all head over to the stands and interact with the fans. After which they head in to complete their cooldown and post-game before grabbing something to eat and then heading back to the hotel for the evening. 

"Mal?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love, Ana." 

Mal giggles, "Okay, but shouldn't you be telling her that and not me?" 

"I don't know how to. How did you tell Dansby?" 

"Rose, don't overthink it, just say it when it feels right. Now, go to sleep." 

"Night, Mal." 

"Night, Rose." 

A few days later in front of another packed house at Soldier Stadium in Chicago, Illinois, the U.S. after going down by a goal comes back to score minutes later and the game finishes out in a 1 - 1 draw. Rose once again being on managed minutes was withdrawn from the game following the completion of the first half. 

The next day the players say their goodbyes and catch flights home, knowing that they will all be back together in a matter of weeks for a couple of friendlies against Sweden and Costa Rica. 

Rose arrives back in Cincinnati and immediately messages Ana to let her know. 

New Message

Rose: Just landed. 

Ana: Supper? I'd offer to cook but I'm buried in boxes at the moment.

Rose: No worries, would you like to have supper with my family tonight? 

Ana: Would that be okay? I don't want to impose. 

Rose: Mom is right beside me and insisting upon it. 

Ana: Alright, that would be amazing; can I bring anything? 

Rose: Mom is shaking her head and saying no. 

Ana: Then I'll see you at 6. 

Rose: Not if I see you first 😉

Ana: You're cute 😗

When Ana arrives for supper, she brings along with her a bouquet of flowers for Janet and passes them to her prior to wrapping her arms around Rose and not being shy to kiss her in front of her family members. 

Rose smiles and allows herself to be held, "I missed you." 

Ana kisses the top of her head, "Missed you, too." 

"Okay, you two break it up, enough with the cutesy crap, I'm starving!" They both laugh at Mary's ramblings, before helping Janet bring the dishes to the table and taking a seat. 

Rose realizes as the meal goes on and she watches her girlfriend interact with her family that she is indeed in love with the woman and as Ana smiles at her, her heart races and she knows that she's ready to sleep with her red-haired goddess. 

Now a week later and Rose is helping her move the last of her things from her Grandparents' place and storage unit into her new house. 

Rose carries in the last box and sets it down on the bedroom floor, before standing up and taking a few deep breaths. She feels arms wrap around her and lips touch the back of her neck, sending shivers through her body. 

She turns around and smiles at Ana before they share a long kiss and hug. 

"Thank you for helping me move; I honestly didn't realize that I had so much stuff in my storage unit until I went to book the moving truck." 

"It's okay, just don't expect me to help you assemble your bed unless you want it to fall apart while you sleep." 

Ana laughs, "Good to know and don't worry I'm pretty good with tools in my hands; ask my patients they've never complained." 

"Probably because they're usually out cold so they can't complain!" 

"Not always, but true enough. So, I do believe I promised you supper for helping me today, how about you head home, get yourself cleaned up and come back around 7 ish and I will put my new kitchen to the test." 

Rose leans in and kisses her, "As long as you promise to model that fluffy apron I put away earlier for me." 

"With or without clothes on underneath?" Rose looks at her and Ana reaches to pull her closer before kissing her temple, "Rose, I know what you are thinking and I'm going to reiterate what I've been saying all along; I'm willing to wait as long as necessary to ensure that you are comfortable and ready for us to be together." 

Rose smiles, "Thank you and for it's worth I wouldn't mind seeing you wear the apron without any other clothes on." 

"I can arrange for that if you really want it." 

Rose laughs, "How about we compromise for the time being and when I come back I'll bring my bikini and we can try out that jacuzzi of yours." 

Ana smiles and nods, "Sounds like something I can get behind or perhaps in front of." 

"Tell me something, after I finally give it up are you going to lose interest in me and toss me aside like everyone else has in the past?" 

"Rose, I know you've been hurt in previous relationships and are scared of it repeating, but let me set the record straight for the last time; I am not them, I am me and ..." 

Ana walks over to Rose and places her hand on her chin so she can look her straight in the eyes as she says it, "And ... I love you, Rose." 

She wipes the tear falling from Rose's eye away before leaning in and gently kissing her lips. 

"I love you, too, Ana." They share a longer, more needy kiss before separating. 

Ana smiles, "Now, I hope you realize that I'm right here and not going anywhere, so, how about we turn the page on our previous relationships and or experiences and focus on creating our own story." 

Rose smiles, "How about we get to creating our own story after I get back from showering and changing because right now I'm feeling kinda gross and smelly." 

"You run around a field for 90 minutes and get all sweaty for a living and moving a few boxes makes you feel gross and smelly?" 

"In my defence, they were heavy boxes!"

"I know, I gave you the heavy ones so I could see your muscles in action." 

"Do you talk to your patients like that Doctor Keller?" 

"My patients could care less about what I say to them, it's the owners that may have an issue with it. But then again I do tend to get asked out quite frequently by the owners hence why I turned to wearing a ring on my finger to seem unavailable."

"Keep the ring on and keep saying no, because the only person you are going out with is me, got it?" 

Ana laughs, "Message received and you're even cuter when acting all possessive. As much as I'm enjoying seeing you act all confident and stuff, I really need to hit up the store if I'm going to make us supper which means, you should get a move on and I will see your beautiful face in a few hours." 

They kiss and hug before Rose makes her way out to her car and drives back home to get cleaned up and chill for a bit. 

Rose lays on her bed, listening to Daisy snore next to her and smiles at the bulldog, before pulling her phone off the charger and calling Mal

"Ring, ring"

"S'up, Rosie?" 

"Ana and I exchanged I love yous." 

"Really? That's awesome! How are you feeling about it? and everything?" 

"Good, I think that I'm ready to take the next step with her." 

"Even better, so what have you been up to today?" 

"Helping Ana move into her new house, I just came home to clean up and chill for a bit and then she promised to make supper for me." 

"Are you thinking about tonight possibly being the night?" 

"Yeah." 

"I would say make sure to use protection but that seems rather redundant in your case." 

Rose laughs, "Question should I bring my black bikini or the purple and black one to Ana's?"

"If you are serious about getting some action tonight, then definitely the purple and black one."

Rose packs in her bag, "Hey Mal, do you think I should pack an extra set of clothes or is that too much too soon?" 

"Packs the clothes and a toothbrush, Rosie and call me tomorrow." 

"I will, thanks, Mal." 

"Have fun, but not too much fun." 

"Back atcha, say Hi to Dans for me." 

"Will do, bye." 

"Bye." 

After letting her Mom know where she'll be, Rose taps Daisy on the head and then heads out the door making the drive to Ana's new home. 

Parking in the driveway, she collects her bag from the backseat and walks up to the door, stopping to ring the doorbell and waiting for her girlfriend to let her in. 

The door opens and she follows Ana inside setting her bag down and feeling arms wrap around her. 

"Supper is in the oven but I think it'll be another half hour until it's ready, would you like something to drink?"

"What are my options?" 

"Not much I'm afraid, I only picked up the bare minimum at the store. Le Croix, work?" 

Rose smiles and nods, "Perfect." Ana makes her way to the fridge and collects two cans from the fridge before they make their way over to the couch and sit down together. 

Sitting the drinks down, they move closer to each other before leaning in and engaging in a long make-out session, separating and taking a drink. 

"Rose, will you stay the night with me?"

Rose turns to look at Ana, "What?" 

"I don't want to be alone tonight, I'm not asking for anything except for you to sleep in the same bed as me; I just didn't realize how big this place is for just one person." 

"But what if I'm ready to do more than just sleep with you?" 

"More as in? Rose, I promised you that I wouldn't rush you." 

"Ana, I love and trust you and I want to be with you; now, don't you think you should check on supper before it burns?" 

Ana laughs before leaning over and kissing Rose, "I hear there's a good pizza place about 10 minutes from here." 

"I don't want pizza, I want you and the chicken that you've been ranting and raving about since we got together."

Ana stands up and heads back to the kitchen to check on supper, pulling it out and setting the dish on the counter. 

Rose makes her way into the kitchen and watches as Ana, "You look like you belong here, but you're missing the apron." 

Ana reaches into the drawer and pulls out the apron sliding it over her head and tying it around her waist, "Better?" 

"For now. Do you need any help?" 

"I think I got it covered, but we are going to have to eat in the living room because I don't have a table or chairs." 

"That's not a problem." 

Ana dishes out their supper and they head back into the living room with their plates to eat. After eating and cleaning up the kitchen and dishes, they change into their bikinis and make their way to the jacuzzi. 

After enjoying themselves in the jacuzzi for a bit, Rose feels brave enough to reach around Ana's back and undo her top, to which the redhead smiles before pulling her in for a hard and very needy kiss. 

"Babe, as much as I'd like to continue this out here, my neighbours can see; how about we take it inside?" 

Rose nods and they kiss again more aggressively than before, before separating and climbing out of the water. They quickly dry themselves off and Rose lets Ana lead her to the bedroom where the mattresses are still on the floor. 

"We can stop anytime." 

"I don't want to stop." Rose finishes removing Ana's top and bites her lip when her breasts are revealed. "I feel like I'm dreaming, you're so gorgeous, Anastasia." 

"Say my name again."

"Anastasia." 

Ana looks at Rose before gently pushing her down on the mattress and quickly riding her of her own top and covering the exposed area with kisses, leading Rose to let out several moans as she slowly slides her bottoms down her legs and off and then stepping out her own. 

Rose lays back and continues to allow Ana to work her magic and it takes no time whatsoever for their bodies to find a rhythm that works as they spend the next few hours enjoying each other from top to bottom and everywhere in between, before curling up together and letting sleep take over. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Rose wakes up alone in bed; she calls Ana's name but doesn't get a response. She makes her way out of the bedroom and calls Ana's name once more, only to realize that the water is running in the bathroom, so her gorgeous girlfriend hasn't abandoned her, only decided to have a shower. 

Rose ponders for a minute before deciding to throw caution out the window and make her way into the bathroom, where she can see the outline of a body through the somewhat steamy glass. She pulls on the handle, opens the door to the enclosure and walks in behind Ana, startling her when she wraps her arms around her from behind and kisses her back.

Ana turns around and kisses her, "Morning; I was trying to let you sleep in. I have to go to the clinic for a short time. A patient of mine has developed a rash and the owner is insistent that only I handle Prince's care." 

Rose laughs, "Should I even ask what or who Prince is?" 

"A senior patient's overweight cat. Apparently, Prince was one of my Grandfather's patients, and I've now inherited him." 

"When do you have to leave?" 

"Not for a little while, now would you like me to wash your back?" 

Rose looks at her. "Babe, I wasn't asking for shower sex, although that ledge behind you might come in handy later for that."

Rose allows Ana to wash her body and then shampoo and rinse out her hair, her body tingling with every touch and kiss along the way. 

Ana kisses her and smiles, "Problems, Babe?" 

"You know exactly what's going on." 

"I do, but I have an appointment to keep and need to get ready for it." 

Ana kisses her once more before climbing out of the shower, leaving Rose shaking her head. 

She finishes washing off before turning off the water and then wrapping a towel around herself as she makes her way back into the bedroom. 

"That wasn't very nice of you, Dr. Keller." 

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Do you think you could stay here while I'm at the clinic? I'm expecting the internet guy and would prefer not to have to wait for another opening in their schedule to get stuff installed."

"What's in it for me?" 

Ana kisses her, "This and my appreciation, also, I'll make us lunch when I get back and then we can spend the remainder of the day doing whatever you want to do." 

"Tough sell, but I'm on board with it."

"Thank you and Rose, just so you know I'm right here and I don't plan on going anywhere, except maybe the clinic because, crap, I'm going to be late!" 

"For a date with a Prince, no less!" Ana laughs, "I'll be back soon."

Ana walks out of the bedroom and then sticks her head back in the room, "Rose?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you and I really enjoyed last night." 

Ana disappears before Rose can respond to her comment. 

Rose is thankful that she went ahead and packaged a change of clothes after all along with her basic toiletries. Once she feels presentable she heads out to the kitchen and smiles when she finds coffee already waiting for her. Scrounging around she finds a few things that will fill her stomach for a temporary time and then decides to grab one of Ana's many books to read while she waits for the Internet guy.

An hour later and just as she is starting to really get into the novel, there is a knock on the door. She gets up and lets the worker in, showing him where Ana plans to have her office. He does what he needs to, before handing her the paperwork, "My name is Eric and my number's on the bottom if you need anything else installed or are interested in going out with me." He smiles widely at her before leaving. 

She looks at the paper and scrunches it up, before throwing it on the counter for Ana. 

"Ring, ring" 

"Hey, please tell me that you're on your way home; the internet guy was kinda creepy." 

Ana laughs, "What do you mean creepy?" 

"He wrote his number on the paper and told me to call him if I was interested in going out." 

"Did you tell him that you have an extremely protective girlfriend, who wouldn't think twice about castrating him if he crosses the line?" Rose laughs.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" 

"Do you have an issue with it?" 

"Not in the least, in fact it's incredibly sexy listening to you being all protective of little 'ole me." 

"I'm fairly certain you can handle yourself if need be, Babe." 

"I trip over dust particles, I'm not so sure about my ability to look after myself." 

Ana laughs, "I love you and all your awkwardness. You okay hanging by yourself a bit longer? I'm planning on actually doing a real grocery shop, so I have more than just coffee and bananas to eat for breakfast."

"Yeah, I ate the other two bananas, so you might want to add them to your list." 

"Good to know, anything else you fancy?" 

"You! So hurry up, I'm lonely." 

"I'll be home soon and I'll make us some real food to eat; because I'm sure you're starving." 

"Starving for something," Rose mumbles under her breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing, just thinking that I should call home and check-in."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon, Babe." 

"K, bye."

Rose settles back in on the couch and picks back up the book when she hears her phone buzz on the table. 

Looking at it she picks it up and smiles at the message.

New Message

Mal: You ask your girl to come to our game yet?

Rose: Not yet, I will today. 

Mal: Everything good with you guys?

Rose: So good, we slept together last night and it was amazing!

Mal: Finally! 

Rose: I'm glad we waited, it made it that much better.

Mal: Are you doing okay with it? I mean... you know what I mean, right?

Rose: I'm doing okay, she told me that she loves me. 

Mal: I'm happy for you. Now, ask your girl to come to the girl because I need to ask what her intentions are. 

Rose laughs

Rose: Not how it works, Mal; but I appreciate it. 

Mal: Heading out now, talk soon. Be good 😉

Rose: I'll try not to be. 

Ana opens the door, "Babe, can you help me with the bags, I bought a bit more than I'm used too." 

Rose smiles, "Yep, I gotcha." 

She puts on her shoes and helps her girlfriend bring in the groceries and put them away. 

"You weren't kidding; did you buy out the entire store?" 

Ana kisses her on the cheek, "You're cute, and my cupboards were bare." 

"I know. What else can I do to help?" 

Ana wraps her arms around her and leans into kiss her gently on the lips. "I like having someone to come home too, it's make this big place feel a lot more homey." 

"You're the one who decided to buy it, not me." 

"I bought it for the future, Rose." Rose looks at her as she makes her way over to her purse and pulls out a key, then hands it to Rose. 

"This isn't me asking you to move in with me; because, I think we both know that it's way too soon for that kind of commitment. This is simply me providing you with a key to my house with no expectations placed on it, except for perhaps a few meals and movies together and maybe if I'm lucky some shared nights in bed. Okay?" 

Rose smiles and nods, "Okay, as long as I get to use the jacuzzi whenever I feel like it." 

Ana laughs, "That's a given. You okay with sandwiches for lunch?" 

"That's fine, I'll eat anything right about now." Ana raises her eyebrow, "Anything?" 

"Get your mind out of the gutter and over to the counter to make us lunch, Babe." 

After eating their lunch they sit down together on the couch, relax and share a few kisses. 

"Ana?" 

"Yeah, beautiful?" 

"I was wondering if you would considering coming to Columbus to watch me play." 

Ana smiles, "I'll have to see if I can get coverage at the Clinic but I'm fairly certain it shouldn't be a problem. So where do I get one of those fancy Lavelle jerseys that I see the kids running around town wearing?" 

Rose laughs, "I know a guy, who knows a guy, I can hook you up." 

"Are you planning on introducing me to your teammates?" 

"Is that okay with you? I can just say that you're a friend of mine if it will make you uncomfortable admitting to being in a relationship with me." 

Ana pulls her closer, "Rose, I'm proud of you and of being in a relationship with you. I understand the necessity of keeping our relationship out of the public eye and I have no issue with being referred to as a friend in public; but you are my girlfriend and I am yours and I would very much like to be introduced as such to your friends and teammates." 

"Okay. What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?"

"I'm far from amazing." Rose kisses her, "You make me so happy." 

Ana smiles but Rose can see the tears in her eyes, "You make me happy too, Rose."

"What's wrong?" 

"I was just thinking about someone from my past." 

"Girlfriend?" 

"She was." 

"Was?" 

"She fell asleep behind the wheel and was killed in a head on collison."

"I'm sorry. She was special wasn't she?" 

Ana nods, "My first love, she helped me come to terms with who I am and come out to my family." 

"Can I ask, why you never speak of your Father?"

"Because I don't really have anything to say about him. My Father was an agent for the BND, which is like the German equivalent to the CIA. He was killed while working on an undercover assignment. I don't know any of the specifics, because everything around it is classified. All I know is that soon afterward my Mom changed jobs and we moved to the States."

"I'm really not sure how to respond to that." 

"It's okay, most people don't know how to, hence why it's never mentioned." 

Rose holds her in her arms and eventually they both nod off for a bit curled up in each other on the couch. 

Rose wakes up to her face being licked by a very wet, slobbery tongue. Opening her eyes and wiping away at the wetness, she sees Ana and her Mom laughing at her, along with Daisy licking her. 

She hugs her dog and pets her, before sitting up. 

"What's going on here?" 

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I ran into your Mom at the store and invited her for supper." 

"Yeah, you did forget to tell me that. No Dad?" 

"He's got leftovers in the fridge. I brought you clothes as I assumed you might need some." 

Rose blushes to her Mom's mention of clothes. Ana makes eye contact with her and smiles. 

"Babe, why don't you show your Mom around while, I get supper going." 

Rose yawns and stretches out before showing her Mom around the house. 

"This place is everything you said it was and then some Rose, it's beautiful. Ana is very lucky." 

Rose smiles, "You really brought me clothes?" 

Janet smiles and nods, before hugging her, "I really like Ana and it's very clear that you do as well; you don't need to be embarrassed about anything with me, Rose. If me bringing you clothes helps your relationship and make you happy then I be here same time tomorrow." 

Rose laughs, "Please, no! I love you but I think I can manage my own clothes. Wait, are you trying to move me out?" 

"I wasn't but, we could always use your room for guests." 

"MOM!" Janet laughs, "I'm only kidding. I know that you have training tomorrow and I assumed that you didn't have the foresight to pack that far ahead." 

"Pretty assumptive of you to assume that I plan on spending the night here." 

"Are you?" 

Rose smiles and laughs, "I was thinking about it, if Ana is okay with it." 

"Rosie, I'm certain the woman currently cutting up vegtables in the kitchen would be more than okay with it." 

"I love her, Mom." 

"I know. Now, lets get out there and help her." 

Rose hugs her Mom, "Thanks, Mom." 

"It's so nice to see you happy. Mary keeps saying that you're floating on air and I tend to agree with her after seeing you and Ana together here." 

"If I'm floating, does that mean I have less chance of tripping over my own feet?" 

Janet laughs and shakes her head, "I wouldn't go that far." 


	10. Chapter 10

Rose and Ana stand together, holding each other before Rose needs to hit the road for Columbus and rejoin her American teammates. 

They share a long, gentle kiss before separating and smiling at each other. "Drive careful and message me when you get in." 

Rose smiles, "I will, I promise." 

"I love you and I can't wait to watch you play on Sunday." 

"I love you, too, Ana. You need to get going as well or you're going to be late to work." 

"They can wait a few more minutes." 

"Ana, no, we'll see each other very soon and it's not like Columbus is that far away." 

"I know." Ana leans over and kisses her cheek, "See you soon and tell your teammates that I'm looking forward to meeting them." 

Rose scrunches her face at the mention of introducing Ana to her teammates and thinking of all the hassling she's about to endure because of having a girlfriend who is quite obviously way out of her league. "I will, bye Babe."

Rose heads out to the car after already having packed her bags in the trunk of it earlier and after setting up her driving playlist and putting on her seatbelt slowly starts backing out of the driveway and driving off in the direction of the upcoming camp and game. 

After watching Rose depart, Ana collects what she needs for her day's work and then after making her way to her own car starts the drive to the clinic for her extra-long shift. 

Pulling into her reserved parking spot, she climbs out of her car and then lets herself in the backdoor of the clinic, setting her stuff down and putting her lunch in the fridge before heading out to the front desk, checking in and letting them know that she is ready to begin. 

She converses with her colleagues, before being told that her first patient of the day is waiting for her in Room #1. She acknowledges it with a nod before making her way through the door, down the hall, collecting the chart off the door and then entering the room to start her day off with a routine check-up. 

While Ana continues to see her patients, Rose continues the drive and soon she pulls into the hotel where the team will be staying for the next week. She collects her bags and then makes her way inside to the front desk, collecting her room key and then heading up the elevator to the designated room. 

Knowing she has a bit of time before her teammates arrive, she goes about getting unpacked and situated in her home away from home prior to laying down on the bed and scrolling through her social media. 

All too soon the quiet is interrupted with banging at the door and then Sam Mewis making her way into the room with her bags in tow. 

Rose stands up and once Sam puts her bags down, they hug. 

"How was your flight, Sammy?" 

"Never a dull moment when flying through Philly. Saw a guy get taken down by security today." 

"What did he do?" 

Sam shrugs, "Don't know wasn't close enough to tell." Sam sits on the end of the bed, "So, enough about me, I need to know when I get to meet this mystery girlfriend of yours." 

"I'm going to kill Mal when I see her; she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Ana." 

"Is it true that she's a Vet?" 

Rose smiles and nods, "Yeah, she's Daisy's Vet." 

"Isn't that kinda a conflict of interest then if the two of you are dating?" 

"Never thought about that, but, I guess we can always request one of the other Vets at the clinic to look after Daisy if it's an issue. So how's the hubby?" 

"Let's just say I was glad to get away from him for a bit, I mean, I love him to death but after a while, you just need a break from each other, you know?" 

Rose smiles, "Not really, I love spending time with Ana." 

"Yeah, well, you're in the early stage of your relationship where the newness of everything overpowers the boring and mundane realism." 

Rose looks at her unsure of how to respond, "Anyone else here yet?" 

"Yeah, I saw Aubrey in the hallway and some of the others were checking in when I was. I guess it's time to find someone to bug." 

"Let's go!" 

They head out of the room and locate Mal, Sonny and Morgan making their way to their rooms along with Kelley, Allie and Alex not far behind. 

"Hey Rosebud, Mal let it slip that someone has a new girlfriend." 

Rose looks over at Mal who mouths, "Sorry" and then at Emily and the rest of the group, "I am seeing someone." 

"We're gonna need deets on the mystery woman whose bed you've been sharing." 

"Sonny, all you're getting from me is that she makes me happy." Rose trips over herself and drops her phone on the floor. Emily quickly scoops it up and looks at the wallpaper on her phone. 

"Woah, is that her? Cause if so she's smokin'. KO check it out." Emily tosses the phone Kelley's way, who proceeds to show the others. "Someone's out of their league." 

Rose reaches her arm out towards Kelley, "Can I have my phone back now?" 

Kelley hands her back the phone, "She's really pretty Rosie." 

Rose smiles thinking about her girlfriend. 

"Ahh, looks like someone's been bitten by the love bug!"

Mal noticing how uncomfortable Rose grabs her hand and pulls her away, "Sorry guys we need to catch up." 

Rose follows Mal to her room and sits on the bed as Mal puts away her stuff. 

"I'm sorry about letting the info about Ana slip to Sonny." 

"It's fine; it would've come out anyways. She's coming to the game." 

"Really?" Mal smiles, "I can't wait to meet her." 

"Mal, is it weird that I haven't met any of Ana's friends yet?" 

"Didn't you say that she only recently moved to Cincinnati? Maybe she doesn't have any friends outside of you and her co-workers."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think about that; she really is dedicated to her work at the clinic and at the shelter." 

"So, when does she arrive?" 

"She's going to drive up after work on Friday." 

"You know she can't stay with you, right?" 

Rose smiles, "I know, we already booked a hotel room for her. It's going to weird sleeping alone again, I've spent most of the past week at Ana's." 

Mal sits down beside her and smiles, "Oh, really? Care to share some details?" 

"Well, you know that she bought a house and has been getting it set up; I've been helping her chose furnishings and stuff." 

"And?" 

Rose blushes, "Yes, we've had sex more than a few times and broken in her couch, kitchen counter and shower." 

Mal laughs, "Wow, didn't expect that, but I'm glad that things seem to be going well for the two of you." 

"It just feels so good to have someone that I can be me with and who picks me up when I trip over nothing." 

"Sounds like you are very much in love with her." 

"She's absolutely amazing, Mal." 

"So what's the catch with her?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"No ones perfect, everyone has flaws or secrets; have you figured out hers?" 

"She's pretty guarded when it comes to her family and the information she gives out about them, but she told me that it's more about issues in the past than the present." 

"Okay, but be honest don't you think it's more than a little weird that an attractive woman like her would be available?" 

"Mal, she hasn't hidden the fact that she's had several relationships and partners from me or that she was on the verge of getting engaged before her girlfriend passed away in a car accident." 

"You know that I'm just looking out for you, right?"

"I do and I appreciate it, but Ana is who she seems to be; a beautiful woman with an amazing heart. Now, how are things going for you and Dans?" 

"They're going."

Mal and Rose's phones start buzzing, "Looks like we're being summoned for our meeting." 

They make their way to the elevator and hug some of the other players that have now arrived, catching up with them as they ride down to the main level and walk to the team meal and meeting area. 

Once assembled the Coaches go through the schedule and expectations of the next few days before the players are dismissed to grab some food and have the remainder of the evening to relax. 

Knowing that they are going to be going straight into testing in the morning, most of the players including Rose and Sam decide just to head back to their room, change and watch a couple of movies to kill time while also texting on the phones and checking social media. 

Rose's Facetime starts ringing and she smiles when it's Ana's name that comes up on the screen. She answers and then waits for her girlfriend's face to appear on the screen. 

"Hey there beautiful, how was your day?" 

Rose laughs, "Fine, yours?" 

"It was a long one, but pretty routine. Tomorrow is surgery day which usually makes for an interesting day." 

"What do you mean interesting?" 

Ana laughs, "We call all the parents after their children are awake and let them know how it went, and usually end up with a few entertaining responses. I had an owner tell me and I quote, "Thank fuck, we won't have to deal with the neighbours knocking on our door anymore bitching about our howling cat."

Rose bursts out laughing as does Sam after overhearing the comment. 

Rose turns her phone to show Sam on the screen, "Babe, this is Sam Mewis, my roomie." 

Sam waves, "Hey." 

"Hey, Sam; nice to well, kinda meet you."

"Nice to kinda, meet you as well."

Rose turns the phone back on herself, "Did you eat supper yet?" 

"I did, your Mom brought me food at the clinic." 

Rose smiles, "I think my Mom likes you better than me." 

"I'm pretty sure she does." Ana winks at her, "I should probably go now, I've got a date with a jacuzzi." 

"That's not fair." 

Ana smiles, "I'll keep it warm for you." 

Rose shakes her head, "Make sure you wear a top, don't need the neighbours checking out my goods." 

"You're goods?" 

"Yeah, mine, all mine." 

Sam looks over at her, "Rose, I'm officially uncomfortable with your conversation." 

Rose throws a pillow at her and Ana laughs, "I'll see you soon, sweet dreams and I love you." 

"Love you, too. Night babe." 

"Night, Rose." 

Rose hangs up the call and sets her phone down beside her, making sure to plug it in. 

She lays her head on the pillow and closes her eyes, dreaming of Ana's smile as she sleeps.

The following morning, they are up early for a light breakfast before getting ready for their regular testing sessions including the much-dreaded beep test. 

Rose grabs some water after bowing out and watches her teammates continue to be put through their paces. 

After they are all exhausted they head back to the hotel to eat, relax and then get ready for their second session on the day. 

They finish out their training session with a scrimmage before heading back to the hotel in the early afternoon. 

After showering and changing, Rose collapses on her bed and is soon joined by Mal, Andi, Sonny and Lindsey as well as Sam as the players chat and watch movies until supper time. 

The process pretty much repeats itself for the next few days, with training and then recovery filling in the blank spaces. 

Once Friday finally rolls around Rose has a bit more pep in her step and it's met by numerous comments from her friends and teammates. 

"I'd ask you what's going on with you today, but I'm pretty sure it's because a certain redhead will be in town later on this evening." 

Rose smiles and nods, "Yeah, she should actually be here around supper time." 

"Have you prepared her for the onslaught of questions and comments she is about to be faced with?" 

"She assured me that she can handle anything that's thrown her way." 

"I hope so." 

They head back to the field after the short water break and finish out the set plays they were working on. 

Later on that evening, Rose is waiting in the hotel lobby as Ana makes her way inside. They smile and make their way towards each other, wrapping their arms around each other and holding there for a few moments. 

"It's so good to see you." 

Rose smiles and inhales the subtle smell of Vanilla emitting from her girlfriend. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you, too. Don't take this the wrong way but I really want to kiss you and I know that I can't do that here; so how about you show me to your room, Rose." 

Rose nods and takes Ana's hand, "Let's go."

They head up in the elevator and walk inside the room, finding that a pretty good portion of the team is waiting there for them. 

"Damn it!" Rose takes Ana's hand and pulls her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them and allowing herself to be pulled in for a breathtaking kiss. 

They hear someone yell outside the door, "Get it, Rosebud!" and continue to share kisses for the next few minutes before making themselves presentable and heading out of the space. 

"Everyone this is Dr. Anastasia Keller, my girlfriend." 

Emily Sonnett walks forward and puts her hand up for a high five, "Nice job, Rosie." 

Ana walks around and meets the girls and Rose can't help but smile widely at how quickly they've allowed her to become part of their tribe. 

The door opens and Ashlyn Harris and Megan Rapinoe enter the room, "Alright, so where's this hottie Doc?"

Ana turns around and when her and Ashlyn's eyes meet they both go extremely wide. "What the hell are you doing here?" 


	11. Chapter 11

"EVERYONE OUT!" 

The players all look at Ashlyn and hesitate before Pinoe adds to it, "You heard her, everyone out!"

They make a haste exit and Sam and Mal give Rose a look as she clings to Ana's side.

Megan looks at her and realizes that she isn't playing and decides to get out of dodge herself, joining the rest of their teammates in the hallway. 

Ashlyn turns around, "Rose, you need to leave as well." 

"You're not going to like, hurt each other, if I leave the room, are you?" 

Ana half-smiles while Ashlyn shakes her head.

Rose gives Ana a look before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room.

The kids of the team quickly circle around Rose, who is currently beside herself with worry about what is currently happening behind the closed door.

Sam wraps her arm around Rose, "Everything will be alright, Rose."

"I don't know, Ashlyn looked pretty pissed with Ana."

Sam leads her to Mal's room and they sit on the bed while awaiting any word as to what's going on in the other room.

Meanwhile, in Rose and Sam's room, there is a standoff happening between Ashlyn and Ana; neither knowing where to start, until finally Ashlyn sits on the end of the bed and pats the spot beside her, "You might as well sit, I have a feeling that we're going to be here for a bit."

Ana nods and takes the spot beside the keeper. 

"What are you doing here? And since when did you start going by the name, Ana?"

"I came to cheer on my girlfriend, you know that I've always loved soccer even if I wasn't blessed with the talent that you, your wife and Rose have."

"I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that Sweet Baby Rose not only has a girlfriend but that you're her and here beside me after all these years. You do realize that I'm going to have to let Ali know and she's most likely going to want to drop everything and fly here to see you."

"I can't face her Ash, she probably still hates me for what happened to Lena."

"Ali is incapable of hate, only love and I'm sure if you talk to her you will find that out for yourself. She searched for you after the funeral, we searched for you. Where were you? Why did you leave the people who cared about you the most?"

"It just became too hard, everything and everyone reminded me of her. She was my world, Ash and she died because of me." 

Ashlyn reaches for her head and squeezes it, "Lena, loved you Stasia and she made the choice to drive after her shift. There is nothing that you could have done to prevent what happened." 

"Yeah, there is; I should have told her to go home and get some sleep, but I was selfish and wanted her with me."

"I get that, I hate being separated from Ali." 

"Difference being that the two of you got your fairytale ending whereas I was the one who carried around an engagement ring in my pocket for two years after the woman I was in love with and planned on asking to marry me, died." 

Ashlyn takes Ana's hand in her own, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry." 

"No one did." 

"I understand that you were hurting, but you could have always come to Ali, Kyle or me and we would have done everything to help you."

"I know, but it was just easier once I found out that I was accepted into school, to sever all ties and try to move forward; every time I looked at Kyle or Ali, all I could think about was how I was responsible for their favourite cousin's death."

"It was an accident, Stasia; it could have happened to anyone, you aren't responsible for it or Lena's death. Now, damn you, you made me cry." 

Ana softly smiles, "I'm sorry, Ash." 

They share a long hug, holding each other and letting their emotions take over. 

Ashlyn wipes the tears away from Ana's eyes, "Please, don't run anymore. When you disappeared it was like losing two sisters and now that you're here; I'm not letting go of you!" 

Ana lets out a laugh, "I've missed you so much, Ash; after all, you never forget the person who stole your first kiss." 

Ashlyn looks at her with big eyes, "Did I really? Oh my God, please tell Ali that or I'll be sleeping in the guest room for the foreseeable future." 

"I won't if you promise not to tell Ali that I'm here until after the game." 

"But..."

"I'm not done talking." 

"Sorry." 

"I want to be able to explain everything to Rose without your teammates or Ali interfering in it. I know that you have some time after the game is over and before the next friendly and I'm proposing that both you and Ali come and stay with me and Rose in Cincinnati for a few days and we make up for the lost time. What do you think?" 

"I think that it would be better if you came to Florida." 

"I can't right now, one of the Vets at my clinic will be off for a few weeks for minor surgery and I need to be available to cover any emergencies." 

"It's so cool that you became a Vet, just like you said you wanted to be." 

"And you became a soccer star, model, designer, dog Mom and wife." 

"Maybe a few other things along the way but, yeah." 

Ana stands up and gives Ashlyn a hug, "I should probably track down my girlfriend and let her know that we're all good." 

Ashlyn looks at the door, "I'm willing to bet that if we open the door, there are a few ears pressed against it trying to hear what's going on in here."

Ashlyn and Ana make their way over to the door, "On the count of three?" 

Ana nods, "1 ..... 2 ....."

Outside the door, a few players including Emily Sonnett are trying to listen in and see if they can hear anything coming from the room, but are having no luck. 

"Damn it, Sonny, you stepped on my foot." 

"Did not, it was Pinoe!"

All of a sudden the door opens and Emily, Lindsey and Pinoe all fall in the room and look up to see Ashlyn and Ana laughing at them. 

"Told ya!" Ashlyn and Ana high five while the others looked on perplexed. 

Megan stands up and dusts herself off, "Alright, you two, what's the deal? 

"That's for us to know."

Emily stands up, "So, you guys aren't gonna kill each other?" 

They both shake their heads, "Damn it! Now, I owe KO."

"Does anyone know where Rose is?" 

"She's in Mal's and my room with her and Sam." 

"And that would be room #?" 

Lindsey smiles, "How about I just take you there." 

Ana nods, "That would be appreciated." 

Ana follows Lindsey to the room while Ashlyn looks at the remaining group in the hallway, "Don't you all have something better that you could be doing?" 

"Not really." 

"Sonny beat it!" 

Emily looks at them and decides to find someone to hang out with that isn't them. 

Ashlyn walks back towards her and Megan's room with her friend and teammate beside her, "I don't suppose that you are going to tell me what that was all about, huh?" 

Ashlyn shakes her head, "Let's just say that it's a family matter." 

Pinoe looks at her, "You mean that you and Rose's girlfriend are related?" 

Ashlyn just keeps walking and ignores the question before letting herself back into their hotel room and laying on the bed with a big smile plastered across her face. 

"Okay, now I'm really curious about you and Ana." 

"Drop it, Pinoe; don't make me call Sue on you." 

"Playing the ball and chain card is pretty low, Harris." 

"How many times through the years have you threatened me with the same card?" 

"Only a few." Ashlyn sits up and looks at her, "How many?" 

"Okay, more than a few; please don't tell Sue on me, the new couch isn't very comfy." 

Ashlyn lays back and grabbing the remote puts a show on TV as Megan decides to do the same thing on her own bed. 

Ana holds Rose in her arms kissing her head, "I'm okay, baby." 

"What was that all about? I've never seen Ash look like that before, it was scary." 

Ana laughs, "Ash is just a big ole teddy bear with no bite." 

Rose looks at her, "How do you know each other?" 

Ana looks at the small group players in the room, "Do you guys mind going for a walk or something so that Rose and I can talk?" 

Sam, Mal and Lindsey all make their way out of the room to allow them some privacy. 

"Ashlyn, Ali and I go way back." 

"Way back as in?" 

"As in my girlfriend that was killed in the car accident was actually Ali's cousin." 

"Wait, what?"

"Lena was Ali's cousin; in fact, it was Ali who introduced us."

"Okay, but why was Ash so upset to see you?" 

"I pulled a disappearing act after the funeral and I hurt her and Ali, along with Kyle, I guess by doing so. My Mom wasn't initially overly receptive to the idea that I liked girls and when Lena was killed, she pressured me to find a nice guy to replace her. The Krieger's and Ash were pretty much my second family and it just hurt so bad to be around any of them afterwards that I took the first opportunity that came my way to get out of town." 

"Is this why you haven't really talked about your family or past with me?" 

"One of the reasons, yes. My life has always been complicated or so it seemed until I met you and everything became crystal clear." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"If I'm to be honest with you, originally when we got together, I thought we were just going to be temporary. I didn't expect to want to spend more time with you or to fall in love with you. Now, I can't imagine my life without you."

"I love you, Ana and we'll figure everything out, but from now on you need to be 100% honest with me. Understood?" 

Ana laughs, "You're so cute when you try to be intimidating." 

Rose laughs, "I'm not trying to be cute right now." 

"I know and that's what makes it even cuter." 

They share a kiss, "So where do we go from here?" 

"I asked Ashlyn to hold off on telling Ali about me until after the game." 

"And she agreed to that?" 

"She didn't really want to, but I promised that she and Ali could come and stay with us and we could figure out things together. I really sorry that you are being dragged into this, Rose." 

"I'm not, but I do have a question for you." 

"Fire away." 

"Did me being a soccer player have anything to do with why you wanted to get together with me?" 

Ana laughs, "Yes and No."

Rose looks at her seeking clarification. 

"I've never hidden the fact that I'm a soccer fan from you, but I may have hidden the fact that I find soccer bodies to be extremely lean and muscular and hella sexy. But that was only part of the reason that I wanted to go out with you; you left an impression on me. I found you awkward and goofy and funny and comfortable in yourself and it made me fall for you the same as you fall over unseen obstacles." 

Rose blushes, "You need to stop moving the furniture and walls on me." 

Ana bursts out laughing and then hugs Rose, "I'm sorry for hiding all of this from you; I promise that from now on, I will do my very best to be open and honest with you about everything." 

"You better or else I'm taking the jacuzzi and leaving." 

"Deal. I love you, Rose." 

"I love you, Ana." 

They share a few more kisses and hugs before deciding to rejoin the real world after Rose lets Ana know that she won't spill the beans on the nature of her and Ashlyn's relationship. 


	12. Chapter 12

New Message

Ali: Is everything okay? I got a message that you were yelling at people and that it may have had something to do with Rose's girlfriend (Rose has a girlfriend? Is this a joke?). 

Ashlyn looks at the message and turns to face Megan, "Did you message, Ali?" 

"Umm, no, why would I do that?" 

"PINOE!" 

"Fine, yes, I did, but only because I was concerned about your welfare and you haven't exactly been forthcoming as to how you know Ana either, I mean, I thought we were besties, Harris." 

"I'm going to say this once and only once - stay the hell out of it; this is a family matter and currently it's none of your business, understood?"

"Fine, whatevs. I'm going to hang with Tobin and Pressy and maybe do some work stuff." 

Megan leaves the room and Ash takes her phone and looks at the message once more, she doesn't want to lie to Ali, but at the same time, she also promised Stasia or Ana as she now goes by that she would keep everything under wraps for the next few days. 

Ash: Everything is fine, Babe; just a misunderstanding. I miss you.

Ali: Are you sure? I miss you, too. 

Ash: Absolutely and I already gave Pinoe shit for involving you in it. Everything has been sorted and is A-ok!

Ali: Fine. So what are you up to?

Ash: Just chilling, you?

Ali: Watching some TV with the girls.

Ash: Give them a rub for me and while you're at it give yourself one as well. 

Ali: ASHLYN!

Ashlyn laughs

Ash: Kidding, well, not really. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay? I'm feeling drained, so I'm gonna head to bed a bit early tonight. 

Ali: Okay, Love you. 

Ash: Love you, too. Night, Babe. 

While Ashlyn collects some clothes to sleep in and heads into the bathroom to complete her nighttime routine, down the hall Ana and Rose are in the middle of a heavy makeout session as Sam walks in and interrupts them. 

"CRAP! I'm sorry Rose."

Rose being embarrassed at being caught in a rather compromising position blushes and hides behind her girlfriend. 

Ana laughs at Rose and shakes her head before turning to Sam, "It's okay, Sam, I really should be going now." 

Rose wraps her arms around Ana's waist and prevents her from getting up, "Don't go." 

Ana moves a stray hair away from Rose's face and smiles at her, "I have to, but I will see you first thing in the morning." Ana leans over and kisses her gently on the lips, "Can you please let me go, now?" 

Rose releases her grip, "I love you." 

Ana smiles, "I love you, too. Now watch out for walls and dust bunnies and I'll see you tomorrow. Night, beautiful." 

"Night, Ana." Ana gives one last smile as she slips her shoes back on, collects her belonging and then heads out of the room. 

Once she is gone, Rose lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling. 

"It gets easier, you know." 

"What does?" Rose looks at Sam. 

"Being separated from the person you love." 

"I love Ana." 

Sam smiles and nods, "Yeah, I kinda figured. You want to watch some TV until lights out?" 

Rose sits up and makes her way over to her suitcase to collect some clothes to change into, "Nothing scary, okay?" 

"Rosie, you find most things scary including your own shadow, so how am I to choose?" 

"That was once and only once, and it was Sonny's fault! and I'll choose when I get out of the bathroom."

Sam laughs as Rose makes her way into the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed. While she is waiting her phone starts buzzing and she realizes it's from the team chat room. 

Sonny: Am I the only one who thinks Rosebud is dating out of her league?

Mewwy: You do realize that Rose will see this right?

Sonny: Umm, yeah, but still, I wanna know.

KO: Ana's hot!

Pinoe: 🔼🔼🔼

Pew Pew: Guys we all know how difficult it's been for Rose to start dating again, so how about we respect her and Ana's relationship and not discuss it. 

Pressy: Yeah, what Mal said; it was nice to see Rose smiling and happy when Ana arrived. 

Sonny: What do you guys think is the deal between Ash and her? 

Linds: Leave it alone, Sonny. 

Sonny: You guys are no fun!

Mewwy: Go to bed, Sonny, it's past your bedtime.

Pew Pew: 🔼🔼🔼

Linds: 🔼🔼🔼

Rose takes a look at the messages on her phone and shakes her head before plugging it in on the nightstand. 

"How long do you think it's going to take for them to move on to the next bit of gossip?" 

"It's Sonny we're talking about, she finds interest in the choice of breakfast cereals available to us; I would say your relationship stands a good chance of being tomorrow's news, tomorrow, however, I think that everyone's interest is peaked in the whole Ana/Ash thing and that won't go away as easily." 

"It's not my story to tell, it's between Ana, Ash and Ali." 

"Wait, how is Ali involved?"

"Crap! I didn't mean to let that out. Promise that this stays between us, okay?" 

Sam nods. 

"Ana and Ash know each other because Ana used to date Ali's cousin Lena before she was killed in a car accident." 

"And Ash was upset she was here because she caused the accident?" 

"No, there's more to it than that, but it isn't my information to share. Please don't tell anyone what I told you, okay?" 

"I won't, I promise. Now, what should we watch?" 

"Animal Planet?" 

Sam puts on Animal Planet, "Sweet, Treehouse Masters, I love this show!" 

They settle in to watch Pete and the rest of his team go to work on designing and then building the treehouse of the owner's dreams. 

Once it's done it is of course beyond the owner's wildest dreams and they love it. 

"Just think - what they paid to have a treehouse built it what it would cost to buy a real house in a lot of places. Although, I would totally live in that treehouse!" 

Rose laughs, "Yeah, it's pretty cool looking, but I'd take Ana's house any day over living in the trees with bugs." 

"Not to mention being on the ground level, right, Rose?" 

Rose shakes her head, "That too, night Sam." 

"Night, Rose." 

The next day is a recovery and media day for the US players and Ana is able to stay off to the side and watch as Rose is interviewed and asked repeatedly about her love of dogs and specifically Daisy Mae. 

Ana can't help but laugh at how flustered Rose gets at some of the questions but does her best to respond to them in a professional manner. 

As Ana responds to a couple of messages from work, she feels arms wrap around her and settles into them, "You better be my girlfriend or else there might be more yelling going on." 

"I really hope there isn't anymore yelling, it made me uncomfortable." 

"I know, Baby; listen, I need to call the clinic and check-in, why don't I meet you at your room in a bit and then we can do some exploring or chill." 

"Everything okay?"

"Not exactly, I had a dental extraction procedure scheduled for Monday but now Lucky is at the clinic with an infection. They need my go-ahead to remove the teeth in question as he is my patient." 

Rose kisses her on the cheek, "You go and deal with that and I'll be waiting for you in my room." 

"I'll see you shortly." 

Rose watches as Ana makes her way out of the room, presumably to find a quiet place to make the call. 

Ashlyn approaches her, "Where did Ana take off to? I was going to ask if she wanted to grab something to eat." 

"Work emergency, had to make a call." 

"Does that happen often? I mean I understand that doctors get a call at all times but do vets as well?" 

"Not too often, they alternate who is on call for after-hours; but this is pertaining to a specific patient of hers that was scheduled to have surgery on Monday, but is now presenting at the clinic with an infection." 

Ashlyn smiles at her teammate as she speaks about her girlfriend and work. "You're in love with her aren't you, Rose?" 

Rose nods, "Yeah." 

"I'm really glad that she found someone like you, Rose; but as your friend and someone who cares about you, please be careful with her okay? I don't want to see you get your heart broke by her if she decides to pull another disappearing act."

"I appreciate your concern, Ash, but, Ana reassured me that her days of running are over. She recently bought a gorgeous house and is happy working at the clinic and shelter and with me." 

"I hope so, I really, really hope so, because the Stasia that I knew was a wonderful, caring person who had the world at her front door before she was thrown off course by a tragedy."

"She has struggled Ash, and I know there are still ghosts in her closet, so to say, but I'm willing to look past all of it because as you say she is a wonderful, caring and loving person and I'm very much in love with her." 

"Okay, I'll give you that. When you speak with Ana can you ask her about grabbing a bite together?" 

"Will do. Ash?" 

Ashlyn turns back to look at her. "Thanks." 

"Family looks out for family." 

Ashlyn makes her way over to the small group of players waiting for the elevator, before stepping in and disappearing. 

Mal approaches Rose and waves her hand in front of her face, "You okay?" 

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking about some stuff."

"Let me guess a certain redhead?" 

Rose smiles, "Yeah. I'm just realizing how very little I actually know about her and her past." 

Mal wraps her arms around her, "You look like you could use a hug." 

"Thanks, Mally." 

Rose and Mal make their way upstairs to their respective rooms and get changed before Mal, Sonny and Lindsey join Rose and Sam in their room. 

"Where's Ana?" 

"Not exactly sure, she should be back by now." Rose looks at her phone and doesn't see any messages or missed calls from her girlfriend, so she calls her and it goes straight to voicemail. 

New Message

Rose: Where are you?

Ana: Lobby, sorry consult is taking longer than expected. Be there shortly, I hope. XO

"Ana is apparently in the lobby on her phone for a consult." 

"Really what kind of clinic does she work at that they need to consult each other before pulling a tooth?" 

"It sounds like there's more to it than just pulling a tooth, Sonny and Ana is the best at what she does." 

"Does that go for in the bedroom as well, Rosebud?" 

"SONNY!" 

Emily looks at them and shrugs, "Oh, come on, it's not as if you guys weren't curious to know." 

Rose smiles and looks at Emily, "I've no complaints in that department, Ana is very good with her hands." 

As she says it there is a knock on the door and Mal sho is closest to it, gets up and opens it allowing Ana in. 

Ana walks over and hugs Rose, kissing the top of her head before sitting down beside her, "What did I miss?" 

"Rosebud here, says you are good with your hands, care to dispute that claim?" 

Ana laughs as she looks at an embarrassed Rose, "I've never had a complaint about my hand service." Ana winks at Emily as she says it, making the others laugh and Rose sink more into her side. 

Lindsey stands up, "How about we give Rose and Ana some time to catch up." 

"They don't need time to catch up .... owww!! let go of my arm, you big 'ole giant!" Emily yells at Sam. 

"Sonny, how about you go find KO or someone else to bother." 

"She's already got plans with Alex and Allie and they didn't invite me to join." 

"I wonder why?" Mal says under her breath, causing the others to laugh. 

"Alright, everyone out! We'll go find a coffee spot or something." Lindsey opens the door and waits for the rest of them to follow before leaving Rose and Ana. 

"Your teammates are an interesting bunch, to say the least." 

"Yeah, they definitely are that. Speaking of teammates, Ash asked about us joining her for something to eat, if you're interested." 

"I'm interested in eating something but not with Ash." 

"Not very subtle there, Doc." 

"A couple of nights without you in my bed will do that to me. You probably want to lock the door for what happens next." 

Ana smiles at Rose as she clues in and walks over to put the lock on the door before rejoining Ana on the bed. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Rose and Sam wake up to their alarm and begin the process of getting up and making themselves presentable for breakfast with their teammates. 

Sam heads into the bathroom to complete her morning routine while Rose lays on the bed staring at her phone and the background pic of her and Ana on it. 

She smiles as she looks at it and knowing her girlfriend is in all likelihood already up, she sends her a message. 

New Message

Rose: Good morning.

Ana: Morning, beautiful; how did you sleep?

Rose: Better. Thank you for staying with me until I fell asleep. 

Ana: Of course. Your girl Sam should probably get her nose checked out, from all the noise she was making she may have a deviated septum.

Rose: I'll let her know. Are you planning on coming to my room before the game?

Ana: Am I allowed? I don't want to do anything that could change your pre-game routine; I know how superstitious some athletes are. 

Rose: I simply meant for you to join me while I have my nap. 

Ana: I can definitely do that, let me know when my services are required. 

Rose: Sounds good. I need to get ready for breakfast and a team meeting now, but I'll message you soon. Love you. 

Ana: Love you. 

After finishing off their breakfast, the team members have a short time to chill and chat amongst themselves before having a team meeting. 

Rose sits surrounded by a group including Sam, Mal, Emily, Lindsey and Andi, who wants to find out what the heck is going on with her friend and Spirit teammate. 

Rose looks at all of them, "Umm, morning guys, sup?" 

"Cut the crap Rosebud, are you going to tell us about Ana or not?" 

"Sonny!" All eyes focus on Emily as Lindsey calls her out. 

Lindsey looks at her, "Sorry, about her, but it's true we're all curious about what's going on, can you give us anything?" 

"All that I'm going to say is that Ash and Ana know each other, it isn't my place to say anything else beyond that. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'd really like to talk about something, anything else, okay?" 

"Is your family coming to the game, Rose? I haven't seen your Mom is forever!" 

"No, unfortunately not this time, Mal. They were planning on coming but then my Dad did something to his back and he's now couch-bound and Mary is doing... well, whatever she does." 

"That's too bad."

"It's okay, all I need is Ana." 

"So, what can you tell us about her that isn't on a need to know basis?" 

Rose laughs, "She's a veterinarian and is a partner in a clinic back home." 

"How did you guys meet?" 

"Actually, I kinda made a fool of myself in front of her..."

"Did you fall for her, Rose?" They all laugh, including Rose. 

"Not there, thankfully, I was speaking with Mary while we were waiting for Daisy to be called in and the conversation turned to one of the former vets at the clinic and how grumpy he always was amongst other things and it turns out that he is Ana's Grandfather and she heard everything we said. But despite the fact that I insulted him, she put her feelings aside and gave Daisy and continues to give Daisy the best possible care."

"How come you end up with a smoking hot girlfriend by putting your foot in your mouth and I can't even get a phone number?" 

"Sonny, we don't have the time necessary right now to list all the reasons you're not getting any action." 

"At least, I've never settled for a tree stump like Russell, Linds."

Sam stands up and puts her arms out, "Woah, okay, that's enough Sonny, go sit with someone else; we don't make a point of trashing each other's choice of partners, regardless of how we feel about them." 

Emily stands up and looks at Sam, smiling, "You do realize that you pretty much just admitted that you don't like him either." 

Sam looks at Lindsey and then back at Emily, "That may be the case, but if Lindsey is happy with him and he treats her well that's all that really matters." 

Emily gives them all a once over before making her way across to the table where Kelley, Alex, Allie, Christen and Tobin are sitting and chatting and joins them. 

Sam puts her hand on Lindsey's shoulder, "Sorry about Sonny, Linds." 

"It's not your place to apologize for her behaviour, Mewwy. Anyways, so Rose, tell us more about Ana." 

Rose lights up at the mere mention of her girlfriend's name and the others smile along with her. 

"What else is there really to say, beyond the fact that she is gorgeous and completely out of my league but is still here with me."

"Awww."

"If she can deal with your constant ramblings, need to pet every dog, look at a million different pictures of Daisy and patch you up when you trip over anything and everything then she sounds like the perfect partner for you, Rose." 

"She is, she's been nothing but understanding about everything, she's never rushed me, she listens and asks what I need, she is perfect and I'm so far in love with her that it's scary." 

"Love is scary, Rosie, but that's part of the fun of it. Also, why is Ashlyn watching every move you make?" 

"Because she is currently set on protective big sister mode."

"There must be some serious history there if Ash is suddenly more interested in what you are saying or doing rather than listening to Pinoe's ranting and raving." 

"Seriously, though, I don't know how she can be around Pinoe for that long without popping some Advil or downing some alcohol; I love her, but man, she gives me a headache with her incessant talking and don't get me started on that squeaky high pitched voice she gets when excited."

"Sounds like it's someone's time of the month." 

Lindsey gives them a soft smile to indicate the assumption is correct. 

They continue talking for a short time until they are summoned into the meeting room to discuss their competition from Sweden and watch and review some highlights and lowlights from previous matches against them. 

After what seems like the longest meeting ever they all head out to entertain themselves until it's time to meet back up and head to Mapfre Stadium for the game. 

Rose wastes little time after getting back to her room in calling Ana and asking her to join her there. 

A short time later, there is a knock on the door and Rose swears her jaw hits the floor when she sees the gorgeous Redhead wearing a US jersey with her name and number on it. 

Ana smiles at her, "Are you going to invite me in or am I just going to stand here and watch you drool all day?" 

Rose wipes her face with her hand causing Ana to laugh before she moves to the side, "Come in." 

Ana follows Rose in the room and they lay down on the bed together. 

Rose turns on her side and smiles at Ana, "I'm really glad that you are here and with me." 

Ana reaches over and places her hand on Rose's cheek, cupping her face, "There's no place I'd rather be. I know that you have all kinds of things and questions about me swirling around in your head right now and I want to reassure you that I'm not going anywhere and I promise to answer everything that is asked once we get home. I love you." Ana leans over and presses her lips to Rose's and they continue to share a few more kisses before getting comfortable on the bed and putting on a movie. 

Ana holds Rose in her arms as the soccer player sleeps and soon with the quiet and comfort finds herself drifting off as well. She opens her eyes when she hears a noise and smiles when she sees that it's just Sam returning to the room, checking her phone and then assuming a position under the covers for a nap as well. 

A few hours later and they are all up once more heading downstairs to collect something from the spread to eat and drink before continuing their chill session and pregame routine. 

"Is this what you guys do before every game?" Ana looks around at the girls eating and drinking a variety of drinks and shakes.

"Depends on where we are and what time the game is at. Sometimes we venture out for a bit of sightseeing, shopping or even to coffee spots, other times we just chill at the hotel, like today. You don't have to stay if you have something else you would prefer to be doing." 

"I already did some exploring and checking out the sights this morning, I'm fine with just chilling here with you and your friends." 

Tobin walks over to where they are sitting, "Hey Ana, Ash asked me to come over and see if you wanted to play cards with us." 

Rose turns to look at her girlfriend, "You play cards?" 

Ana smiles and nods. 

"According to Ash, she used to be pretty good at it." 

"I was better than pretty good at it; tell Harris to put her money where her mouth is because I'm about to take it all." 

Tobin stops and looks at her questioning if she is being serious before walking back over to the table and repeating the words to Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn smiles, "Bring it on Stash." 

Ana looks at Rose, "Is it okay, if I play cards?" 

Rose smiles and nods and Ana kisses her on the cheek before joining the table. 

"I have a feeling things are about to get interesting." 

Soon the entire room is surrounding the table and watching as Tobin and Christen opt to cash out and watch Ashlyn and Megan take on Ana in a game of poker. 

After slowly raising the number of cookies and pretzels in the pot beyond Megan's reach, Ashlyn flips over the turn and then looks at Ana, "Make it easy on yourself and fold."

Ana smiles and shakes her head, "I'm going all in, how about you Harris?" 

Ashlyn takes another look at her cards and nods, "Let's do it. Winner takes all." 

They both move their piles of goodies to the centre of the table and everyone watches as Ashlyn flips over the river and smiles widely. 

"Feeling pretty confident with your hand, huh, Harris? You do remember who used to always knock you on your ass when we played right?" 

They hear a voice yell, "Just show your cards already!!" 

"Count of three?" Ana nods. "1, 2, 3" 

"Oh shit!" 

"Last I checked a full house, Kings over 10's beats your two pair." 

"Damn it, I forgot you were a cardshark!" 

Ana laughs, "Good game, Ash." 

"I want a rematch." 

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you do, you never liked to lose."

Ashlyn smiles, "It's so good to have you back, Stash oh, sorry, Ana." 

"It's okay if you call me Stash." 

Looking at the pile of junk food currently sitting in the middle of the table the realization hits that they really shouldn't be eating it before a game, so they quickly slide Ana's winnings into an empty bowl and pass them over to her. 

Ashlyn hugs Ana before making her way out of the room to prepare for the game. The remainder of the crowd quickly disperses as the players follow suit. 

"I need to get ready for the game now, are you going to be alright by yourself?" 

Ana hugs Rose and then gently kisses her, "I will be fine, I'm used to being by myself. I'll see you after the game superstar. Love you." 

"Love you, too." They share another kiss before Ana heads out of the room to allow Rose to complete her pre-game uninterrupted. 

A few hours later and the players are completing their warmups in front of a near-capacity crowd, anxiously awaiting the opening whistle of the match. 

They head back into the change room to change into their game jerseys and listen to the last few words from the Coach before they head back out and line up across from their rivals in Yellow and Blue. 

A few hugs and high fives are exchanged amongst the teams before they follow the referee and linespeople out onto the field. 

With the pregame festivities now complete, Rose takes her place on the field and takes one last look around hoping to lock her eyes with a certain redhead but not having any luck finding her in the friends and family section. 

The United States comes out flying and 6 minutes into the game Carli Lloyd finishes and puts them in the early and expected lead. 

Rose continues to play her heart out and comes close to adding the second tally for her team only to have her shot directed wide by a defender. 

Minutes later, Christen Press works her magic off a pass from Lindsey and finds the netting to put the home team up by two. Followed up minutes later by Carli netting her second of the match in the 31st minute. 

Things start to get a bit rough between the competitors with each side being hit with a yellow card before they head off the field for the half time break. 

Rose returns to the field to start the second half with the knowledge that she is going to finish out the game on the bench, so she isn't surprised to see her number come up on the sidelines in the 62nd minute. She hugs Sam as her teammate takes over her position for the remainder of the game. 

Sitting on the bench, Rose can't help but look upwards and smiles when she sees Ana talking with the person next to her. 

The game gets interesting when Sweden scores back to back goals less than 5 minutes apart to bring the game back to within reach. In the 81st minute of the game, the crowd becomes silent as the referee points to the spot in front of the Swedish goal. Carli Lloyd steps up and looks to seal off the hat trick on the day, but ends up getting under the ball and sending it over the bar. 

The final whistle sounds out and the United States manages to stave off the Swedish attack and come away with the 3 - 2 victory.

After the game, the players spend time greeting some of the fans and signing a few autographs before completing their post-game cooldown, grabbing some food in the changeroom and then switches out their clothes in preparation for the ride back to the hotel. 

They gather outside of the changeroom and bus and chat with their family and friends while waiting for the rest of the team. 

Rose spots Ana and quickly walks over to her and hugs her, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Good game, beautiful." 

"Thanks. I looked for you before the kickoff, where were you?" 

"Concession line, I mistakenly thought that I had enough time to get a drink and a dog before the game started, but I was wrong. I saw the first goal on the tv screen. Sorry, babe."

"No problem, I was just concerned." 

"I'm a big girl Rose, I can look after myself." 

"I know. Do you want to come back to the hotel while I shower and get changed and then we can go out and grab something to eat." 

"Any chance that I can join you in the shower?" 

Rose laughs, "Probably not, but I could always ask Sam to find someplace else to sleep tonight." 

"I like that idea even better, see you soon." 

Rose smiles as she follows the rest of her team and boards their bus. Sam takes the seat across from her, "Hey Sam, do you think that you could crash with Abby tonight?" 

Sam smiles, "Already taken care of, just keep the noise down and make sure to lock the door." 

"Thanks, Sam." 

"Have fun, but remember we play again in a couple of days, so don't hurt yourself." 

"No guarantees, but I really hope I don't have to explain any injuries to the trainers." 

"And this conversation is over." Sam laughs as she puts her Airpods in. 


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later and hours away from their game in Jacksonville, Florida against Costa Rica, the US players head back up to their hotel rooms to relax until it's time to leave for TIAA Bank Field.

Rose lays on her bed and looks over at Sam, "Can I nap with you?" 

Sam rolls her eyes before lifting the covers and motioning for her to come over. Rose lays down beside her, "Thanks. It's almost as if I need someone beside me to sleep now." 

"Uh-huh, just keep your hands to yourself and we won't have a problem, Rose."

"Don't worry, you're not my type; I prefer smoking hot redheads, not freckled giraffes." She laughs as she says it and feels a hand on her back, "Keep it up and you'll be in your own bed all by your lonesome." 

"Sorry, I'll be good." 

Laying there in the quiet, Sam can't help but laugh at it all.

"What's so funny?" 

"Just you and the perm a grin you are currently wearing." 

"I can't help it, even thinking about Ana makes me smile." 

"Thinking about Pat used to make me smile, now nothing; I'm enjoying being away from him." 

"You need to do something about your situation; perhaps you and Abby sound have a dinner for two and talk."

"Abby's in a relationship and I'm married." 

Rose turns over and looks at her with a knowing smile, "I never meant it as a date but perhaps from the sounds of it, you would like it to be."

Sam turns away from her, "Go to sleep, Rose." 

A few hours later, as the alarm sounds out they reluctantly give up the warm, comfortable bed and get changed into their travel clothes and ensure that they have everything they need for the game. 

Making their way down to the lobby, the bus has yet to arrive so they join groups of their teammates and chat to lighten the mood before getting into game mode. 

Rose stands and chats with the kids of the team when Ashlyn approaches her and indicates for her to follow behind and off to the side. 

"Stash, get home alright?" 

Rose smiles and nods, "Yeah. You excited about getting the start today?" 

"Can't wait, but they already told me that AD would be coming in at the half regardless of the score." 

"At least you get to play in your home state." 

Ashlyn nods, "So, are you okay with Ali and I crashing you and Stash's love nest?" 

Rose laughs and blushes, causing Ashlyn to burst out laughing. "Young love is so cute." 

"To answer the question, I would much prefer that you stay at a hotel, but I know how important this is to Ana and it is her home and her choice to invite you to stay there." 

"It's your home to you know, she told me as much." 

"I know, it's just scary how quickly we've moved in our relationship." 

"Being in love and trusting someone else with matters of the heart is scary; Ali, and I've been together for a long time and I still catch myself every now and again questioning my sanity and hers." 

"Oh, don't worry most of us have questioned Ali's sanity as well."

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking about and from the sounds of everything it may not be that long before there are wedding bells in some else's future."

"It's way too early to even be thinking about that!" 

Ashlyn smiles, "Uh-huh. I should get back to Pinoe before she realizes I ditched her. Have a good game, Rosie." 

"You too, Ash." 

As they make the drive to the field, Rose lights up when a picture of Daisy and Ana comes across her screen.

New Message

🌹: Are you at my parents?

Ana: Yeah, your Mom invited me for supper and to watch the game with them. 

🌹: Should I be concerned about how close you and my Mom are getting?

Ana: Not at all. Perhaps, you should be concerned about the amount of dirt I'm getting on you from Mary though.

🌹: I'm gonna kill her!

Ana: I don't do conjugal visits, babe.

🌹: Scratch that thought then. At the stadium now, will talk afterwards. ❤️ 

Ana: Good luck ❤️ 

From the opening kick off, the United States gains possession of the ball and it takes less than 4 minutes before Rose helps set up Carli Lloyd for the opening goal of the match. 

Six minutes after that Rose plays the giver once more and is rewarded with her second assist of the match as Morgan Brian puts them ahead by two goals. 

At the half and with a comfortable lead, the United States makes their first three substitutions on the day including sending Ashlyn back to a position on the sidelines. 

Lynn Williams one of the half-time subs, makes her presence in the game known almost immediately as she adds a third US tally on the day with the assist this time going Tobin Heath's way. 

Minutes after that the magic feet of Christen Press send the black and white sphere into the netting behind the Costa Rican keeper, Bermudez making it 4 on the day.

Williams adds her second goal of the match in the 68th minute with the aid of Jessica McDonald who had taken over for Press only minutes earlier. 

The ball ends up in the netting once more in the 86th minute of play and after consultation, it's ruled as an own goal against Stephannie Blanco of Costa Rica. 

The match finishes out with the United States celebrating a 6 - 0 victory in front of the Jacksonville crowd and finishing out their playing season on a winning note. 

Two days later after completing all of her requirements and saying goodbye to her friends and teammates, Rose anxiously awaits her flight touching down. As the announcements come over the intercom to prepare for landing, Rose feels butterflies swirling around her system. 

After disembarking her flight and collecting her luggage, Rose looks around and grows concerned when there are no signs of her girlfriend being or meeting her there as was planned. 

She takes out her phone and is in the process of calling her when she hears her own name being called and turns around. 

"Mary, what are you doing here? And where's Ana?" 

"Something about a work emergency, I'm supposed to pick you up and drop you to her place. I'm in a tow-away zone, so let's go!"

Rose pulls her luggage behind her as she quickly follows her sister out to their Mom's car. 

"How come you came to get me and not Mom or Dad?" 

"Honestly, I could say I'm just a good sister like that but really I was paid off. Now buckle up, I've got places to be and people to see!" 

Rose shakes her head as her sister hits the gas and cranks the tunes.

After singing along together very badly at the top of their lungs, they arrive back at Ana's house and Rose is surprised to see her car in the driveway.

"I thought you said she had a work emergency?" 

"That's what I was told. Anyways, love ya and welcome home but get out, now." 

Rose opens the door, "Love you too, can you at least pop the trunk for me?"

She walks around to the back of the car and pulls out her suitcase, closing the trunk before waving to her sister and then watching her drive away. 

As Rose opens the front door to the house, she is met by an amazing smell and assumes that her girlfriend is in the kitchen cooking. 

Leaving her suitcase beside the door and walking further into the house she sees a note with her name on it propped up against a vase with a dozen red roses. 

Opening the note, she smiles, "Get changed and meet me in the jacuzzi." 

Heading down the hall to the bedroom, Rose quickly follows the instructions of the note and changes into one of her bikinis before making her way out the back area where the jacuzzi sits. 

She finds candles glowing all around her and rose petals scattered all about, along with what looks to be sparkling cider on ice. 

"Ana?"

Rose looks around in awe at the scene in front of her. 

"You like?" 

Rose smiles as she turns around and finds her girlfriend in a rather revealing looking bikini. 

Rose takes a deep breath as she scans her from head to toe and then from toe back to her head. "I love it. New suit?" 

Ana smiles and nods, before wrapping her arms around Rose and them sharing some rather intense kisses. 

"Rose, if we keep kissing like that then we aren't going to make it into the jacuzzi and I was really looking forward to relaxing with you." 

After Ana pours them each a glass of cider, they take seats in the bubbling, steaming water. 

"Oh my God, this feels amazing." 

"I swear you only stay here and with me because of my jacuzzi."

"That's only partly true; I like the jacuzzi, but I love you and I missed you even though we were only apart for like a couple of days." 

"I missed you too. Rose?" 

Rose takes a drink and then looks at Ana as she says her name, "Yeah?" 

"Move in with me. I don't want to spend any more nights without you in my arms." 

"You do realize that I already pretty much have, right?" 

"Then there's no harm in making it official, is there?" 

Rose shakes her head before leaning over and kissing her, "Are you sure there's no alcohol in this because I'm suddenly feeling more than a little light-headed."

Ana smiles at her, "Then perhaps it's time to relocate into the house and away from the eyes of the neighbours."

Ana steps out and turns off the motor, before helping Rose step out and wrapping her in a towel, "How about you get dried off and changed into some comfies while I check on our supper." 

They share a kiss and hug before each going in separate directions, Rose to the bedroom and Ana to the kitchen. 

Rose gets dried off and then puts on some fresh clothes before, joining Ana in the kitchen, "That smells amazing!" 

"It's my take on Irish stew and dumplings. Are you ready to eat?" 

"Yes!" Rose lets out a louder than necessary causing Ana to laugh at her. "How about you set the table while I get changed and then we can eat. Oh, I wasn't sure if you would want to drink or not, but if you do I picked out a Cabernet to go along with it."

"You trying to get me drunk, Doc?" 

Ana giggles, "Maybe a little. I'll be right back."

Rose collects what they need and sets it out on the table for them, before turning her attention temporarily to her phone and scrolling through social media. 

When she sees that Ali has posted a video of Ashlyn returning home and their dogs swarming her, she knows that she and Ana need to talk about what's happening and happened in the past.

"Whatcha looking at Babe?" 

"Ash and Ali. I know that you and Ash talked about things and that she was going to speak with Ali when she got home, but, do you know what's happening?" 

"Ash is planning on telling Ali about me and us and then asking her to come here and stay with us for a few days. I don't know how the news of my reappearance after all these years is going to be taken, it could go either way." 

"I get that. I think we need to talk about things, I need you to lay everything out for me because I don't want to be in the dark any longer when it comes to you and your life before me." 

"That's fair. So, wine is a definite then." 

They no sooner sit down to eat when Rose's phone and Facetime notification start making noise. "I'm willing to bet that is the A's calling." 

Rose takes her phone and sends a quick message in response that they are eating and will call them back once they are done. 

A short time later, they hold hands as the call back connects to Ashlyn and Ali promptly shows up in the screen. 

"Is it true?" 

Rose nods before turning the phone to show Ana's tear covered face to them. 

"Oh my God! I thought that Ash was playing some kind of warped joke on me when she mentioned she had found you." 

"Hey, AK." 

"Wow... it's really you," Ashlyn wraps her arm around her wife and holds her against her shoulder as she cries at the sight of Ana's face looking back at her. 

"I have so many questions ... I don't even know where to start." 

Ana nods, "I know. I already spoke with Ash and there is a bedroom here with your names on it, whenever you are ready." 

Ashlyn turns to Ali, "About that, I may have already gone ahead and booked us tickets on a flight tomorrow afternoon." 

Ali gives her wife a look before turning her attention back to the screen, "In that case, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow." 

"I can't wait to see you, AK." 

"Hey, Stash, can I tell Kyle that we found you?" 

"I don't have another bed for him, but my couch is really comfy." 

Ali laughs, "If I tell him that he will be on the next flight out; I think that I'd prefer for it to just be us for now, okay?" 

"Sounds good. Message if you need a pickup. Bye Ali, Ash." 

"Bye Stash." 


	15. Chapter 15

A/n - apologies for the Google Translate German, if it isn't correct, please don't hesitate in letting me know. 

Rose finds herself pacing around the living room with Ana laughing at her actions, "Babe, you're cute when you're nervous but do you think you could cut it out now because you're making me dizzy."

Rose stops and looks at her girlfriend, "How are you not nervous? I mean, everything that you've been running from for the past how long is about to show up on our doorstep."

"Baby, I was never running from Ash or Ali, I just couldn't handle everything else, which unfortunately meant I had to leave them behind as well. They are my family or at least they were until I left them and my previous life behind."

Rose walks over to her and lets Ana drop her head on her shoulder as she wraps her arms around her and kisses her head, "Everything is going to be alright now, beautiful; it's time to stop running and start living again."

Ana lifts her head and looks at Rose as her eyes flood with tears, "Rose, you are going to find out some stuff today about me and my family that isn't good and well, not exactly all legal; I'll understand if you decide to walk away from me and us after hearing it."

Rose lifts Ana's head up, "Anastasia, I Love You and I really don't think there is anything that can be said to change my mind about that or you."

"I hope that's true because in the short time we've known each other, you've become the most important person in my world and I love you so much I don't think I could handle it if you left me."

Rose never having seen Ana look this sad or weak in front of her starts feeling more than a little concerned about what is about to come once her US teammates arrive on their doorstep. She holds the woman she loves tightly in her arms and tries to remain strong for her knowing that she can't at the moment.

Rose leads Ana over to the couch and they sit down, "How about we put something on to watch before we both succeed in driving each other a little bonkers?"

Ana smiles and leans in towards Rose touching her lips to her girlfriend's gently and holding them there for a few seconds. "I've got a better idea of how we can kill some time."

"Mmmm, I like your idea better."

They share kisses until separating and looking at each other when there is loud banging on the door, followed by yelling.

"Open the door, Stash, I gotta go!"

Ana and Rose laugh at Ashlyn yelling and make their way over to the door letting the couple in.

Ashlyn pushes past them, "Where's the..."

"Down the hall on the right, Ash."

"Thanks." They all laugh as the blonde takes off quickly down the hallway.

Rose turns back and notices that Ali is standing in the doorway eying up Ana with tears in her eyes, "It really is you."

Ana nods and Rose hears her let out a sniffle before the two bodies collide and almost fall to the ground with the force from the movement.  
  
  


Rose stands there and watches for a few minutes taking in the sights and sounds of the two of them holding each other and crying, before deciding to move the luggage out of the way before they trip over it. She pulls the bags away and feels a tap on the shoulder, followed by Ashlyn indicating for her to grab the bag and follow her.

Rose shows her into the guest room and sets the suitcase down before sitting on the end of the bed, where Ashlyn joins her.

"Has Stash, sorry, Ana, told you any more about her past?"

Rose shakes her head, "No, I think that she thinks that I'm going to leave her if I find out anything really bad about her past or her."

"I'm going, to be honest with you Rosie, her past and upbringing is nothing that I would wish on anyone; she was deeply scarred both physically and mentally and honestly, I was shocked to see her still alive, let alone thriving. The last few times we saw her she was a shell and mentioned wanting to join Lena on the other side."

Unbeknownst to them, Ali and Ana stand in the door listening to their conversation.

"I did try, Ash. My roommate in college found me on the floor surrounded by empty pill bottles. She called for help and long story short I ended up in a facility for a little while."  
  
  


Rose stands up and walks over to her girlfriend, "Was this what you were afraid of me finding out?"

Ana shakes her head and then looks towards the floor. Rose wraps her arms around her before lifting her head up so that they are looking each other in the eyes, "You once said to me that you were here and not going anywhere; I'm making you the same promise right here and now, that I'm not going anywhere and there is nothing that you can tell me that is going to change my mind. I love you, Anastasia." They share a quick kiss and then softly smile at each other. "I love you, too, Rose."

"Okay, if we are gonna have to deal with all this sappy shit, then I'm going to need something to drink; where's the alcohol at Stash?"

"ASHLYN!"

"Oh come on Ali, it's not like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Ali gives a grin and shrugs.

"Your wife has no tact, AK."

"Don't I know it. Now, as she was inferring already I think we need some drinks and food if we are going to get through the next few hours."

Ana wraps her arm around Rose's waist, "There is an amazing Vegan place not far from here that delivers if you guys are interested."

Ali looks at the younger US player, "Rose, you good with vegan?"

Rose smiles and nods, "Yeah, thanks for asking Kriegs."

Ashlyn walks towards them, "Alright, now that, that's solved, let's get to drinking!"

They all head back out to the kitchen and look over the menu options before placing their order for delivery and then as Ana places glasses on the counter, Ali divides up the contents of a bottle between them.

Ashlyn picks up her glass and yells out, "Cheers Bitches!" before taking a sip, "Damn, Stash, this is the good stuff."

"It is, so please don't chug it, take the time to savour it."

"Umm..." Ashlyn looks at her now empty glass.

"Ashlyn, you didn't!"

"Sorry, Babe; I figured it was the cheap shit that Pinoe always gets."   
  
  


A little while later after the alcohol has begun to take effect, the lips begin to get loose.

"Ana, can I ask do you talk to your Mom? Or have you talked to her since?"

Ana nods, "It took a few years and a ton of shrink visits to finally contact her; we aren't super close but we talk regularly."

"Does she still live in Baltimore?"

"Yeah, she moved to a smaller place a few years back, didn't need a big house when it was only her."

"And your brother, where is he at?"

"Germany. He's married with a couple of kids."

"Do you guys talk?"

Ana shakes her head, "I get the occasional email or message from him, but that's it. I've never even met his wife or kids."

Rose takes a sip of her wine and then turns to face Ana, "Please, tell me what happened that was so bad in the past; I feel like I'm the only one in the room that has no clue what the conversation is about."

Ashlyn and Ali look at each other, "Stash, do you want us to leave you guys alone to talk?"

Ana shakes her head and takes Rose's hand, "No. I'm done hiding and Rose deserves to know who I really am."

Ana takes some deep breaths and a sip of wine before starting to speak. "Ash and Ali know most of this stuff because they were around to witness it first hand and Debs kinda became a second Mom to me."

Ana's eyes light up and become big, "Debs, did you tell her, AK? or Kyle?"

Ali shakes her head, "No, I wanted to know the entire situation before I added to the mess. But, they are both going to be super excited to know that you are back. Mom always called you her daughter, you know."

"I do and looking back I feel absolutely horrible about the way I handled everything, but at the time I was lost and didn't know how to ask for help."

"You were a kid, we were all kids; well, some of us still are kids." Ali looks over and smiles at Rose when she says it, causing Ana to let out a giggle.

"Wait a minute, I just realized, either Stash is robbing the cradle or Rose has got herself a sugar momma."

"Ash, there's only 5 years difference in our ages."

Ashlyn shrugs, "I'm grabbing more wine, anyone want some?"

Ali turns towards her wife, "Just bring the bottle."

"Yes, dear."

"Alright, so before I completely lose my nerve or consciousness from all this wine we've drunk, I need to continue the story. So, let me see, I was born in Germany and we moved to the US when I was 7 or 8 after my father was killed. My father worked as an undercover agent for the BND. To the outside world, he was a Vet, like me, but, he was also a spy and was killed while on a mission. Growing up I was always told to tell people that he died from a heart attack and we moved to the US because my Mom received a job offer that she couldn't turn down. Really it was more about protecting us after his identity had been compromised."

Rose nods, "Okay, I'm with you so far and that doesn't sound all that bad."

"Just wait, Babe; this is where things start to get interesting. I used to get made fun of because of the way I spoke, obviously English isn't my first language and when you grow up in a household with German and Irish parents, it makes things a little interesting."

Ana looks over at Ali, ""Wie sieht es mit deinem Deutsch aus, AK?"

Ali laughs, "Ganz gut, würde ich sagen."

Ana laughs.

"Hello, other people in the room that don't speak the German."

"Ash, you know the important words. Ich Liebe Dich."

"Ich Liebe Dich, Babe."

Rose looks at them, "I know, Liebe, so I'm guessing you just said I love you?"

They all nod.

"Look at little Rosie, learning something new tonight."

"Yeah, I learned how fucking hot it is when Ana speaks German. Oh, crap, did I just say that out loud?" They all laugh at Rose's reaction.

Ana takes her wine glass, "I think you've had enough to drink."

Rose takes the glass back, "And I think you need to finish your story, Doc."

"Don't come complaining to me when your head is pounding in the morning."

"Fine, I guess I'll get some water, for everyone."

Rose walks over to the kitchen and collects water bottles from the fridge for each of them before sitting back down beside Ana and kissing her on the cheek, "Now go on."

"I was walking home from school one day and some kids were making fun of me, they knocked me down and emptied out my backpack and well, just weren't being nice to me. Ali and Kyle happened to be walking home from school as well and saw what was happening and chased the other kids away, before helping me up and collecting my stuff from the ground. Turns out we didn't live that far from each other and we got to talking that day and kinda became fast friends. I spent all kinds of time at their house and even started playing soccer with Ali's help, even though I wasn't very good, it was fun and it got me out of the house. Fast forward a few years and Ali's cousin Lena came to stay with them for the summer. Our connection was instant, but not romantic at that point, we became really good friends and surprisingly my Mom allowed Lena to sleepover on a few occasions. As we got a bit older I think we both knew there was something more than just friendship between us and you can figure out what happened next."

"So Lena was your first girlfriend?"

"My first everything, Rose, well, except for someone stealing my first kiss."

"Who was your first kiss with Stash?"

Ashlyn and Ana laugh, "Ash was my first kiss, Rose. Ali was still all boy crazy as was Kyle, so it didn't seem right to ask either of them how to do it and well, Ash came to visit Ali and we got to talking and well, one thing led to another."

"Ashlyn, you never told me that." Ali smacks her wife's arm.

"Babe, it was a peck on the lips and it's not as if we were even dating at that point, because like Stash said you were all about the D at that point."

"I'm all about your D, these days Babe." Ali and Ashlyn lean over and share a kiss.

"Gross." Ana laughs at Rose's reaction. "The kiss or the other part?"

Rose stands up and quickly walks out of the room, back to the bedroom sitting down on the bed. Ana excuses herself and soon joins her on the bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I've just had too much wine and the thought of Ash and Ali in the bedroom, just made me feel a little nauseous."

"Understandable. I really don't want to know about their bedroom habits either. How about I let them know that we are going to turn in for the night and we can snuggle until we fall asleep."

"How about you finish telling me what happened."

"Alright. You get changed and ready for bed and I'll say good night to the girls and let them know how to activate the alarm."

They share a kiss before Ana leaves Rose to get ready for bed, she returns a few minutes later and gets changed before joining Rose in the bathroom to complete her nighttime routine.

Once they are settled under the covers, they share a few more kisses before Ana decides it time to finish telling Rose what led up to her leaving.

"You ready?" Rose yawns and nods, "Yep."

"Okay, I'm not going to give you all the details but, my Mom was dating someone and he wasn't a nice guy to Arnold or me, he beat us when we didn't listen or do what was asked and he drank a lot. One weekend, Lena came to stay and Trent caught us together. He started yelling and condemning us and told anyone who would listen about what he had seen including my Mom. I tried to talk to her about it, but she wouldn't listen to me and eventually, she told me to get out of her house. I moved in with Lena and her parents as they were much more understanding and I made the mistake of going back to my Mom's house one afternoon to collect a few things that I had forgotten and he was there. He was drunk out of his mind in the middle of the day and when he saw me he snapped, he beat me up pretty badly and well... he raped me. Lena called Ali when I didn't show up and Ali found me curled up and crying on the living room floor. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital surrounded by Arnold, Lena, Ali, Kyle and Debs. My Mom was nowhere to be seen. The police took a report, but for whatever reason didn't press charges against him; we always felt like he had paid someone off to make the case go away."

"OMG, Baby, I'm so sorry, that must have been horrible to live through."

"Rose, a couple of months later, Trent's body was found; he was shot through the head execution-style. The police never did find out who did it, but Arnold told me that he paid someone to do it and that's why he booked it out of the States because he always figured the police would come for him."

"But, he did what he did, to protect you and look after you and ..."

"It doesn't matter why he did it, Rose, it only matters that he paid for Trent to be killed."

"What about your Mom?"

"Who do you think cut the cheque for it to be done. She may not have been the most loving Mom, but she couldn't stand by and let him get away with what he did."

"Wow, I'm... I don't know what to say, right now."

"It's okay, I wouldn't expect you to be able to find the right words at the moment. It took me a hell of a long time to come to terms with it all. Anyways, I went back to living with Lena for a while and then ended up getting my own apartment. I worked every job that I could around my school schedule and saved up to buy an engagement ring for Lena. She loved Christmas and I had planned on proposing then, it was only a few weeks away and then the accident happened and I lost her."

Rose wraps her arms around her sobbing girlfriend and kisses her forehead, "I'm so sorry, Ana."

As Ana lets out all of her emotions, Rose holds her tightly and lets it happen. Eventually, it grows quiet and she hears nothing but shallow breathing coming from her girlfriend and realizes that she has fallen asleep. After laying there for a bit longer and processing everything, Rose is finally able to close her eyes and drift off intertwined with the woman that she is head over heels for.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Rose lays in bed watching Ana sleep for a few minutes before sliding out from under the covers and then making her way into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

With the house quiet, she assumes that everyone else is still sleeping and makes her way out to the kitchen to get some coffee on before washing and then cutting up some fruit to go alongside some breakfast whenever it's made. She places the bowl of fruit in the fridge and then pours herself a cup before sitting down on the couch and continuing to process everything she's now learned about Ana, her background and family.

Lost in thought she doesn't hear Ali come out of the guest bedroom and join her by sitting on the opposite couch.

"Rose?"

Rose looks up and smiles at Ali, "Morning."

"Morning, am I to assume that after we went our separate ways last night that she filled in some of the blanks?"

Rose nods in response to the comment, "Yeah, she told me about when she was younger but I still don't really know much about her college years or how she ultimately ended up here."

"Give her time, Rosie, I mean it took a lot for her to speak about those things with you and us; she's obviously tried to bury it, but it's a major part of her story and when she's ready allow her the space to share her full story with you."

Rose nods, "I never imagined that when I fell in love with someone as special as Ana is that she would have experienced a whole world of pain and hurt in her past. It's difficult to fathom how she is still alive, I'm not sure that I would be in her place."

Ali nods, "I get it. You should know that she and Ash always had this connection when we were younger; I think it was because they could relate to each other on the same level with both of them having family issues as well as personal ones."

"Makes sense."

"So, really, how are you doing with it all, Rose?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Kriegs; I love Ana and I know that everything she told me happened in the past but it's going to take a bit of time for me to process it all and know what to say."

"Rose, tell her that, don't walk away or ignore her; if she was willing to bare her soul and tell you everything then it means she really loves and trusts you with the information."

"I don't plan on going anywhere, Kriegs, I love her and I want to do everything I can to help her."

Ali smiles and hugs her. "I have a feeling that Ash is going to be out a bit longer after all the wine she drank last night, you wanna tag team and make some breakfast for our girls?"

"I already cut up some fruit, it's in the fridge and there's coffee, but it's not the greatest as I've yet to figure out that silly machine! I mean really how many buttons and nobs does a coffee maker need?"

Ali laughs at Rose as they make the walk back into the kitchen area to sort out the rest of breakfast.

As Ali and Rose finish plating up breakfast for everyone, Ana and Ashlyn make their way slowly into the area and look at the spread on the table in front of them.

"Please tell me that there is coffee and Advil?" Ashlyn asks no one in particular.

Ali looks at her wife, "Serves you right for drinking so much and yes there is coffee and Advil."

Ashlyn kisses her wife's cheek before pouring herself a cup and downing a couple of pills to ease her throbbing temples.

They finish eating and then work together to wash up the dishes and put away any leftovers before finding spots in front of the big screen and the game that is currently on.

Rose noticing how Ana is acting distant towards her and leaving space between them, looks over at Ali before taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just that I would understand if you wanted to break up with me after what you heard last night."

"I already told you there is nothing that you could tell me that would make me leave you; I love you, Anastasia and we are going to get through this and everything from now on together."

Ana's face lights up and she smiles before wrapping her arms around Rose as they stand in the room holding each other. "I think that I'm going to need to go back to seeing someone again and getting help facing my demons. I've kept a lot of stuff inside for a long time and last night felt like the lid was lifted and everything that I thought and felt in the past came to the surface. The difference being is this time I'm not alone, I have you and I want to do everything I can to move past it once and for all."

Rose smiles, "You aren't alone, Ana; I'm here and I'm sure Ash and Ali will be as well."

"Speaking of Ash and Ali, we should probably get back out there and stop acting like bad hosts." Ana starts towards the door and Rose pulls her back, gently kissing her on the lips before letting go.

"Now we can go." Ana smiles and laughs at her girlfriend.

They rejoin their guests in the living room and chat about things for a short time.

"Kriegs?"

Ali looks at Ana, "Yeah?"

"Can you call Debs for me? I want to speak to her."

Ali nods and reaches for her phone while Rose squeezes Ana's hand.

"You sure?" Ana nods, "For a long time I was lost and hurting; I distanced everyone I cared about because I felt unworthy of their love. I met someone at University who helped me to understand why I did what I did and got me back on track and amongst the living; I promised them that one day I would face everything head-on and stop running, I think that day has finally come."

"Rose, I need to say something to you." Ana looks at her girlfriend, "I knew who you were the day we met and I also knew all about you playing for the Spirit and USWNT, at first I was extremely hesitant to want to become involved with you because I knew the longer that we were together, the greater the chance of my past catching up to me was. The more time we did spent together, the harder I fell for you and your ghostly awkwardness. I love you with everything in me, Rose Lavelle."

Rose wraps her arms around Ana as the emotions begin to take hold.

"I think that subconsciously I wanted to get caught and I wanted it to be Ash, who did it; because Ash's loyalty knows no bounds and if she could welcome me back into the fold after I abandoned everyone then I would be okay. My life has always felt like a puzzle where the last couple of pieces were missing and Rose, I truly believe that you are one of those pieces along with Ashlyn, Ali and the rest of the Kriegers."

Ashlyn wipes at her eyes, "Damn it Stash, I'm not wearing waterproof makeup, now I'm going to look like a raccoon."

"Sorry, not, sorry Ash."

After they all share a hug, Ali and Ana head into the bedroom, so that Ali can Facetime her Mom and allow Ana some space to speak with her.

"What do you think is going to happen, Ash?"

"Knowing Debs, there is going to be screaming, laughing and crying involved."

"Do you think that Ana is going to be okay?"

Ashlyn moves over and sits beside her USWNT mate, "Rose, when I was at my worst, Ali was there for me as were Debs and Kyle, Ana couldn't have chosen a better support system. We've all had our individual issues but we've overcome them with the help of each other. She will be fine, Rose, probably better than fine, I mean everyone's life is better with me in it, is it not?" 

Rose looks at the goalkeeper and rolls her eyes before laughing along with Ashlyn. 

"Nice to hear you laughing. There is a long road ahead but being able to laugh and smile makes it a hell of a lot more tolerable." 

Rose and Ashlyn get comfy watching some television as the guest bedroom continues to be closed with no sign of Ali or Ana emerging from it. 

When the door finally does open, Rose sees her girlfriend head into their bedroom and Ali walks towards them, "Ash, grab your stuff, we're going out for a bit." 

Ashlyn nods and heads into the guest room to collect what she needs. 

"Is she okay, Ali?" 

Ali smiles and nods, "Yeah. I sent her to go lay down as she was yawning up a storm." 

Rose nods, "She tossed and turned last night. I'm going to go and join her, I'll see you guys later." 

"Rose?" 

Rose turns to look at Ali, "Yeah?" 

"We'll be back and bring supper with us, so don't worry about making anything." 

"Thanks, Ali." 

Rose makes her way into the bedroom, where she finds Ana smiling at and watching her before lifting the covers for Rose to join her. 

They share a couple of kisses and then get comfortable together before falling asleep for a few hours. 

Waking up to an empty bed, Rose is concerned as to the whereabouts of Ana and searches the house for her. She finds a note on the counter in the kitchen, "Rose, got called to the clinic, shouldn't be too long. Love you, A." 

Rose suddenly alone in the house stands and looks around at her surroundings before smiling at the thought of the nice, warm jacuzzi sitting there waiting for her. She lifts the lid off of it, checks the temperature and then heads into the bedroom to change. 

Setting her towel down and turning some music on, she steps into the water and lets out a moan at how good it feels. 

Laying back, she starts singing out along with the music, screwing up the words she hears laughing. She turns to the door and sees Ana standing there. 

"You wanna join me, beautiful?" 

"Provided, you promise not to sing to any more songs."

"No promises!" 

Ana laughs, "I'll be right back." The redhead turns and makes her way towards the bedroom where Rose assumes she is getting changed. 

As always when she appears in her bikini it takes Rose's breath away. Ana climbs into the water and sits down, pulling Rose over to her and leaning down to kiss her. One kiss leads to another and then another and soon they are involved in a full-on makeout session. As Ana's lips leave hers and begin to make their way along her jaw, neckline, shoulder, Rose wants nothing more than to rip what little clothing they have on, off, but those thoughts are interrupted with the clearing of a throat from the doorway. Looking up they see a rather embarrassed-looking Ali in the doorway, "I'm really sorry to interrupt but I thought you might want to eat while it's warm. Supper, I mean, eat supper while it's warm."

They laugh at the former USWNT Defender's embarrassment. "Hey, Kriegs?" 

Ali looks back. "Consider us even for me interrupting you and that guy on the couch." 

"How do you even remember that?" 

"I remember a lot of things, including the conversation we had about you feeling Ashlyn all those years ago." 

"Please don't tell her that, her ego is big enough, she doesn't need you inflating it even more."

Ana laughs, "No worries, your secret is safe with me."

"Did you ask Rose, yet?" 

Rose hearing her name looks at Ana, "Ask me what?" 

"If you wanted to come with me to Florida for a family reunion of sorts. I'm taking some time off of work and meeting up with Debs and Kyle." 

Rose smiles, "I would like nothing more, but you should know I don't tan, I burn." 

Ana leans over and kisses her, "I'll make sure to rub lotion all over you then." 

"Can we just skip supper and go straight to dessert tonight?" 

Ana laughs, "First of all none of us are straight, and secondly, there will be plenty of time for dessert later, Baby." 

They share another kiss before Ana leads Rose out of the jacuzzi, wraps her in a towel and they both head into the bedroom to put on some comfies before joining Ashlyn and Ali for supper. 


End file.
